A Romantic School Life
by mariahclouds
Summary: Chap 5 update..."Terima kasih untuk apa Harry?, kurasa aku yang harus berterima kasih padamu karena sudah memberikan ciuman kedua kita." /Drarry, Boy X Boy.
1. Chapter 1

**A Romantic School Life  
**

Summary :

Draco Malfoy adalah pewaris Malfoy Industries, hidup bergelimangan harta tak membuatnya bahagia, malah menjadikannya bersikap bak pangeran es/ Harry Potter seorang anak yatim piatu yang mendapat beasiswa di sebuah sekolah elit/ pasaran? Gak papa, pokoknya gak tau bikin summary, ok cekidot

Cast: Draco Malfoy

Harry Potter

Ronald Weasley

Hermione Granger

Astoria Greengrass

Others

Genre : Drama/Romance; school life/a lil'bit Hurt/comfort

YAOI, BoyXBoy

Pairing : DRARRY

~J.K Rowling~ Harry Potter

Rated : T to M (maybe)

Warning : Typo berserakan, cerita ini asli dari pemikiran saya sendiri , karena saya newbie disini dan ini juga adalah tulisan pertamaku jadi saya mohon be patient with me ^^

No flamers, No cry

Don't like, Don't read!

Just click X above and then leave this page

I've already warn you before

.

.

.

Ketika semua orang mengais indahmu

Ada saat dimana bayangan yang kian mengejarmu

Kesekian luka yang bisa kau sembuhkan

Pada saat jutaan hati terluka yang ingin menjamahmu

Satu kata yang menjawab semua kegundahan hati

Dengan sejenak bergantung pada satu kata "Harapan"

.

.

.

Tapi tidak dengan pemuda yang sedang berjalan dengan angkuh dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke kantong celana sekolahnya, rambut pirang platina yang terlihat indah kala terpercik sinar mentari yang makin menegaskan kesempurnaan sang empunya. Kaki jenjang dan tubuh atletis serta jangan lupakan kekayaan yang menambah nilai plus bagi orang-orang pengagum harta dan kekuasaan.

Pagi ini seperti biasanya sang pangeran yang bernama Draco Malfoy sedang berjalan dengan lurus kedepan tanpa mengindahkan tatapan yang menyiratkan iri, kagum dan tentu saja rasa yang ingin memiliki, semua hanya dianggapnya dengan perasaan muak sekaligus jijik seperti melihat tumpukan sampah yang harus di musnahkan.

Dengan kepala yang ditengadahkan ke atas ia memasuki ruangan kelas dan seketika itu juga amarahnya naik melihat surai kecoklatan yang dengan berani-beraninya menempati bangku sang pangeran tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ditempatku, bodoh?"

Seketika itu juga yang dikatai hanya balas menatap dengan keheranan "Apa kau sedang berbicara kepadaku?" tunjuknya pada dirinya sendiri.

Dengan memutar bola matanya malas, "Tentu saja kau, apa kau melihat ada orang lain disini? Cih!" Pemuda bersurai kecoklatan itu melihat sekelilingnya dan benar saja karena letak bangku pemuda abu-abu itu berada di deretan paling belakang kelas itu.

"M-maafkan aku, a-aku murid baru disekolah ini, perkenalkan namaku Harry, Harry James Potter." sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Tak lupa senyum cerah yang menghiasi wajahnya dan kemudian meletakannya di depan pemuda bersurai platina itu.

Dengan cepat Draco menepis tangan Harry dan langsung membuang tas Harry sembarang "Aku tak butuh kenal dengan orang bodoh seperti kalian semua , dan segeralah pergi dari sini." tegasnya masih dengan menatap marah kearah Harry.

Harry lalu berdiri dan mengumpulkan isi tasnya yang berserakan dilantai sampai ia melihat dua orang yang berjalan kearahnya , kedua anak kelas itu membungkuk dan menemaninya memungut isi tasnya. "Kenalkan aku Harmione Granger." dan dia menunjuk pemuda di sebelahnya "Ronald Weasley." sambil mengulurkan tangannya "Harry, Harry James Potter." dan dengan senang hati kedua orang itu menjabat balik tangan Harry.

"Kalau kau mau kau bisa duduk bersama kami." ujar Hermione.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Nn. Granger ." Ujar Harry dan sontak mendapat tatapan kesal dari Hermione, sedangkan Ron sibuk memegangi perutnya sambil tertawa.

"Mione atau Hermione, panggil aku seperti itu karena kita adalah teman Harry dan kau bisa panggil dia Ron." sambil melirik kearah Weasley.

"Mmm.. Apa kau tak keberatan kalau kami berdua memanggilmu Harry saja?" tanya Mione.

"Tentu saja aku tak keberatan." balas Harry dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Kami harap kau tidak merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan pangeran es itu." sungut salah seorang dari teman barunya tersebut.

"Maksud kalian?" Tanya Harry.

"Maksud kami adalah dia." tunjuk Ron dengan hati-hati kearah Draco.

"Dengar Harry, dia adalah Draco. Draco Malfoy yang boleh dikatakan pangeran disekolah ini dan jangan lupakan bahwa yayasan School Of Hogwarts ini sebagian besar adalah milik keluarga Malfoy, dia adalah satu-satunya penerus Malfoy industries. Tapi sayangnya sifatnya jauh berbeda dengan tampangnya, kurasa kau bisa melihatnya sendiri tadi. Jadi kami sarankan kau lebih baik jauh-jauh dari Malfoy." Jelas Harmione dengan mengecilkan suaranya.

"Aku tak mengerti, tapi aku rasa dia hanya merasa kesepian saja, mak- maksudku a- aku bisa melihat itu dengan jelas dalam matanya." sambung Harry.

"What?!" Tiba-tiba saja seisi kelas berbalik ke arah bangku mereka bertiga karena suar melengking dari Ron dan Mione.

"Apa kau sudah gila Harry? Kami menyarankanmu untuk menjauhi Draco Malfoy sebelum kau bernasib sama seperti si Blaise itu." ujar Mione. Melihat raut muka yang menyiratkan tanda tanya sekaligus kebingungan dari Harry, akhirnya Ron and Mione mulai angkat bicara.

Flashback

_Brugh_

_Terlihat seorang pemuda dengan seragam sekolah yang tampak mengenaskan dengan muka yang lebam serta baju yang sudah acak-acakan itu jatuh tersungkur di lantai sebelum menabrak dinding koridor sekolah itu._

"_Apa kau yang mengataiku keluarga diktator aneh? Tau apa kau tentang keluuarga Malfoy?" sambil memegangi kerah leher baju pemuda satunya bersiap melayangkan pukulannya lagi "Bu- Bukan aku Draco."_

"_Kau bilang apa?"_

_Brugh Brugh Brugh _

_Seakan ingin menumpahkan segala kekesalan dan kekecewaannya selama ini, Draco tak berhenti memukul bahkan menendang temannya sendiri. Ya, keluarga Blaise Zabini adalah kerabat dekat Malfoy dan bisa dikatakan keluarga mereka berteman baik._

"_Kuingatkan sekali lagi. Jangan pernah mencampuri kehidupanku lagi atau kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih dari ini." Draco kemudian berbalik dan melihat beberapa orang yang sudah melihat kejadian tadi "Itu juga berlaku untuk kallian semua." Dengan langkah yang terkesan angkuh itu Draco mulai meninggalkan Blaise yang terkulai lemas dilantai, sebelum terlalu jauh meninggalkan kerumunan itu Draco berbalik dan berucap "Panggil aku Malfoy karena aku tak suka mendengar namaku di ucapkan dari orang seperti kalian semua." Dengan tatapan yang dingin Draco membalik tubuhnya_ _dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu._

End of flashback

.

.

.

"Baiklah anak-anak jam pelajaran hari ini sampai disini saja." Sang guru tersebut kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke salah satu bangku murid "Anak baru silahkan maju kedepan dan isilah namamu di daftar absen ini." Sahut sang guru yang tatapannya terlihat tajam itu.

"Yes, Mr. Snape." Kata Harry gugup dan segera melangkah ke arah depan kelas itu.

"Harry, right?" tanya sang guru sambil melirik ke arah absen kelas.

"Yes, sir" jawab Harry.

"Kau ambilah tasmu dan duduklah di sebelah sana." Mengikuti arah telunjuk sang guru, Ron dan Mione seketika itu juga tercekat diam membeku melihat kemana arah tunjuk sang guru.

"Berhati-hatilah, Harry." Sahut kedua teman Harry itu dengan sangat pelan tapi masih bisa ditangkap oleh pendengaran Harry.

Harry hanya bisa mengangguk pelan ke arah kedua teman barunya itu.

Harry menelan ludahnya gugup dan berjalan mengikuti perintah sang guru.

"Cih!" Draco terdengar menggumam dan membiarkan Harry menduduki bangku disebelahnya.

"Aku harap kau menjaga kelakuanmu kali ini, ." Ucap sang guru mengucapkannya dengan seringaian tipis di wajahnya dan Draco hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajam.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian semua bisa istirahat. Dan untuk Nn. Harmione dan Mr. Weasley, aku harap kalian dapat membantuku membawa 'itu ' keruanganku." berujar sambil menunjuk kearah tumpukan buku dan alat praktek siswa di atas meja guru.

Sebelum Ron dan Harmione meninggalkan kelas Harry bisa melihat Mione memandang ke arahnya dan berbisik, "Tunggu kami hanya sebentar." dan Harry hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Terlihat kelas yang mulai sunyi sepeninggal sang guru. Beberapa murid terlihat keluar meninggalkan kelas itu.

.

.

.

"Draco darling." Sebuah teriakan lantang tersebut lantas membuat kedua teman sebangku itu menoleh ke asal suara, dan terlihatlah seorang wanita yang cantik dengan sedikit mempercepat langkahnya menuju ke depan meja mereka.

"Apa maumu, Nn. Greengrass ?" Dengan raut muka malas, Draco berujar dan sontak membuat wanita itu semakin mendekat ke arah sisi sebelah Malfoy.

"Mengapa kau memanggil tunanganmu dengan nama belakang? Kau tahu kalau kau bisa memanggilku Astoria, Draco darling." Wanita itu mulai berkata dengan nada manja.

"Cepat katakan apa maumu dan segeralah pergi dari sini, kau mulai mengganggu istirahat siangku." Dengan seringaian yang mengejek dan mengintimidasi Draco membalas perkataan Astoria itu.

"Ayahku mengundangmu untuk makan malam di kediaman kami malam ini dan kau sangat tahu kalau ayahku benci penolakan Draco darling!" Astoria berkata dengan tatapan yang tak kalah mengintimidasi.

"Hanya itu? Jika hanya itu, kau boleh pergi sekarang." Draco berkata dengan mata yang berkilat menahan amarah dan jangan lupakan nada dingin yang terus saja dilontarkannya.

"Sebenarnya aku sekaligus ingin mengajakmu makan siang karena aku tahu kau belum makan siang, Darling." ujar Astoria.

"Cih! Hentikan semua omong kosongmu dan pergilah dari sini ." Draco berujar dengan penekanan diakhir kalimatnya.

"Tapi aku yakin kau tak bisa menolak ajakan untuk malam ini bukan, Draco darling?" Tanya Astoria dengan nada seduktif.

"Pergilah sekarang juga atau aku akan melemparkanmu ke luar kelas dan aku akan memastikan itu benar-benar terjadi." Kesal Draco.

Dengan tatapan kesal wanita itu melangkah meninggalkan kelas itu.

"Shit!" Frustasi Draco sambil melayangkan tatapan kesalnya ke arah luar jendela dan setelahnya menyadari bukan hanya dia yang menyaksikan pembicaraan barusan.

"What?" Draco membalikan badannya ke hadapan pemuda di sebelahnya itu, Harry yang gugup mendapat tatapan seperti itu, dengan memberanikan dirinya Harry mulai menatap mata sang pangeran yang seolah-olah menghipnotisnya menariknya kedalam doe eyes kelabu itu, dan seakan menyuruhnya untuk tetap berada di dalam sana, menemani iris kelabu yang tampak kosong itu.

"A- aku tak mengatakan apa-apa." Jawab Harry terbata setelah sadar dari lamunannya sendiri.

Tepat setelah mengatakan itu Harry menarik dirinya dari iris kelabu itu dan segera menundukkan wajahnya dari tatapan tajam sang pangeran tersebut. Wajah Harry tertunduk sempurna dengan semburat merah tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Entah apa yang merasuki Draco pada saat itu, dengan mengikuti instruksi otaknya dia mulai mendekatkan sebelah tangannya untuk menggapai dagu Harry dan mengangkatnya hingga tatapan mereka bertemu, "Hijau, cantik." Gumamnya.

Kata-kata itu dengan mulusnya terlontar dari bibir Draco yang sontak membuat Harry membelalak keheranan. Draco lalu tersentak dengan segera menarik tangannya dan menatap ke luar jendela sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

Keheningan mulai tercipta setelahnya, Draco mulai membenahi tas sekolahnya dan berdiri meninggalkan surai coklat itu yang masih tediam di tempatnya, "Kau, kau tetaplah disisiku." Ucap Draco sebelum ia berjalan meninggalkan kelas itu dan meninggalkan seseorang yang masih bingung dengan maksud ucapan sang pangeran itu.

.

.

.

**TBC/END?**

**A/N : Akhirnya prolog ini selesai juga *amin* para readers saya tunggu review yang baik dan membangun yah! Sekali lagi saya mohon no flamers please and i mean it karna ini adalah tulisan pertama saya, .. feel free to talk anyting to me, i love making friends, so saya tunggu reviewnya para readers sekalian...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Romantic School life **

Summary :

Draco Malfoy adalah pewaris Malfoy Industries, hidup bergelimangan harta tak membuatnya bahagia, malah menjadikannya bersikap bak pangeran es/ Harry Potter seorang anak yatim piatu yang mendapat beasiswa di sebuah sekolah elit/ pasaran? Gak papa, pokoknya gak tau bikin summary, ok cekidot

Cast: Draco Malfoy

Harry Potter

Ronald Weasley

Hermione Granger

Astoria Greengrass

Others

Genre : Drama/Romance; school life/

YAOI, BoyXBoy

Pairing : DRARRY

~J.K Rowling~ Harry Potter

Rated : T to M (maybe)

Warning : Typo berserakan, cerita ini asli dari pemikiran saya sendiri , karena saya newbie disini dan ini juga adalah tulisan pertamaku jadi saya mohon be patient with me ^^

No flamers, No cry

Don't like, Don't read!

Just click X above and then leave this page

I've already warn you before

.

.

.

Chap 1

Nyanyian merdu burung di pagi hari dan sinar yang masuk melalui sela-sela gorden di kamar itu membuat sang pemuda bersurai coklat terbangun dari tidurnya. Dengan mengucak pelan matanya dan mulai mencoba menyesuaikan iris hijaunya dengan cahaya pagi hari.

Menurunkan kedua kakinya kelantai kemudian melangkah pelan meninggalkan tempat tidurnya, terlihat Harry dengan rambut yang lebih acak-acakan dari biasanya itu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang berada di sebelah kamar itu.

Pemuda itu Harry James Potter yang tingggal di sebuah rumah sederhana walaupun tampak kecil tapi sangat terawat di bagian dalamnya, mungkin karena Harry setiap hari dengan rajin merawat peninggalan kedua orang tuanya itu. Ya itu adalah peninggalan karena Harry sudah hidup sendiri sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Kedua orang tua Harry meninggalkannya karena sebuah musibah. Tepatnya tiga tahun yang lalu karena sebuah kecelakaan mobil. Mobil yang di tumpangi mereka menabrak pembatas jalan yang mengakibatkan Harry harus kehilangan kedua orang tuanya.

Sejak satu tahun yang lalu Harry mulai belajar membiayai dirinya sendiri, bekerja di sebuah kedai ice cream adalah pilihannya sendiri dan tak ada yang memaksa ataupun melarangnya, karena dia tahu bahwa dia tak selamanya hanya bisa bergantung pada uang peninggalan orang tuanya saja, toh uang itu lambat laun akan habis terpakai olehnya.

Kadang dia merasa takut akan nasibnya kedepan, tak punya sanak saudara membuatnya harus hiup diatas kakinya sendiri. Ketika Rasa takut itu datang Harry kadang Harry hanya bisa mengingat wajah tersenyum kedua orang tuanya yang seakan memberinya kekuatan tersendiri di dalam dirinya.

Untunglah karena kepintaran yang dimilikinya akhirnya Harry menapat beasiswa di salah satu sekolah elit. Hanya dari golongan atas saja yang bisa masuk i sekolah itu. Harry merasa sangat bangga pada dirinya sendiri, bukan karena apa tapi Harry Cuma berharap ayah dan ibunya bangga atas usahanya selama ini.

Pagi ini seperti biasanya Harry memulai harinya dengan mandi guna menyegarkan tubuhnya dan setelah dirasanya segar Harry berjalan menuju 'Florean Forlescue Ice Cream Parlour' yang merupakan kedai tempat Harry bekerja setahun ini. "Morning uncle Hagrid" sapa Harry ceria." "oh morning Harry" Balas uncle Hagrid seraya tersenyum ke arah Harry. Setelahnya Harry langsung menyibukan diri dengan membantu Hagrid yang adalah pemilik dari cafe itu. Harry hanya membantu sebentar saja biasanya dari jam 06.00-07.00 am Harry membantu dan akan dilanjutkannya setelah jam pulang sekolah.

.

.

.

* * *

Dengan langkah yang terbilang cepat Harry berjalan kearah gerbang sekolah. "Harry,Harry" terdengar sapaan seseorang dari kejauhan. Harry kemudian berhenti dan berbalik mendapati beberapa orang yang nampak sesekali berlari kearahnya.

"Morning Harry" sapa Mione sambil memegangi lututnya.

"Morning Mione, Morning Ron " lalu kemudian Harry melirik kesamping Ron dan Ron yang seakan mengerti maksud Harry "harry kenalkan Ginny weasley, dia adikku" ron berbicara sambil melihat kearah sang adik.

"Harry James Potter, nice to meet you" Kata Harry sambil menjabat uluran tangan Ginny

"Ginny Weasley, nice to meet you too Harry" balas Ginny sambil tersenyum

"Hei guys sebaiknya kita semua bergegas masuk sebelum dia menutup pagarnya" tunjuk Mione pada seorang satpam yang tampaknya mulai mendorong pintu gerbang sekolah mereka. Yah walaupun Harry berangkat pagi tapi jarak sekolah dengan kedai tempatnya bekerja itu agak jauh. Sontak membuat keempat orang itu terlihat mulai berlari masuk ke sekolah mereka.

.

.

* * *

"Morning son" Sapa Narcissa yang melihat anaknya menuruni tangga rumah itu"

"Morning Mom,morning Dad" Balas Draco yang melihat ayahnya sudah berada di meja makan pagi ini. Draco mengambil tempat duduk yang masih kosong dan langsung mendudukinya. Terlihat Lucius Malfoy yang adalah ayah Draco melirik ke arah anaknya, melipat kembali koran yang menjadi bacaan rutin paginya itu dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Semalam Ny. Greengrass menelepon" Lucius angkat bicara dan melihat kearah Draco. "Kenapa kau tidak datang ke acara makan malam di kediaman Greengrass, bukankah Astoria sendiri yang mengundangmu?" lanjut Lucius sambil memperhatikan Draco, tapi sepertinya yang di tanya tampak tidak merespon sama sekali, malah kembali menyantap sarapan paginya.

"Ayah harap kau punya alasan yang bagus untuk ini semua, kau tidak boleh lupa bahwa adalah calon mertuamu kelak, Apa kau sudah sadar sekarang! Kau membuat ayah malu Draco, apa kau sadar itu?" dengan nada suara tinggi lucius mulai telihat geram. Sementara yang mendengar itu Draco hanya diam sambil sesekali menyesap minumannya.

"Pergilah meminta maaf pada keluarga Greengrass, ayah ingin kau kesana hari ini juga" Tegas Lucius.

Draco mulai menyeruput juice yang dipegangnya dan meletakan kembali di atas meja. "Hhh calon mertua! Apa ayah sudah lupa bahwa wanita itu adalah pilihan ayah sendiri, aku tidak pernah memutuskan untuk bertunangan dengannya, dan satu lagi" tatap Draco pada ayahnya " Aku tidak pernah merasa menyetujui ajakan makan malam itu, aku rasa wanita bodoh itu yang menyetujuinya sendiri".

'Plak' Orang yang di panggil dad itu seketika berdiri mendekati arah anaknya dan langsung menampar Draco. Draco hanya diam lalu meletakan gelas yang dipegangnya kembali ke atas meja dan dengan tenang Draco berujar "Apakah pembicaraan ini sudah selesai" Tanya Draco dengan tetap menatap lurus kedepan.

"Kau" Marah Lucius dan menarik kasar kerah baju Draco.

"Lucius" teriak Narcissa keras seakan ingin menyadarkan sang suami dari amukannya. Lucius tersentak dan menarik tangannya dari seragam Draco.

"Aku berangkat" Pamit Draco dengan kata yang dingin dan menusuk hati bagi yang mendengarnya kala itu lalu kemudian Draco berlalu meninggalkan mansionnya. Terlihat mobil sport hitam keluaran terbaru itu masuk ke area sekolah mewah itu. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Draco langsung berjalan menuju kelasnya. Entahlah seakan ingin meredam segala kekesalannya hari ini, Draco berjalan menuju bangkunya.

Semua siswa terlihat memasuki kelas dan langsung menuju ketempat duduk mereka masing-masing tak terkecuali dengan Harry, dengan senyum terkembang melangkah kearah tempat duduknya. Seketika itu juga dia dapat melihat dengan jelas Draco yang sudah yang sudah menempati tempat duduknya sendiri.

"Morning Malfoy" Dengan suara yang terkesan ragu dan sangat pelan Harry mulai menyapa Draco. Draco hanya memandang Harry dengan tatapan yang tajam sekilas seakan menghiraukan ucapan itu. Harry pun meletakan tasnya dan mendudukan dirinya setelah mendengar sapaan guru yang ternyata sudah berada di dalam kelas.

Dengan cepat Harry mengeluarkan buku pelajaran dan mulai mendengarkan pelajaran dengan seksama. "A-apa yang kau lakukan" Tanya Harry ketika tiba-tiba saja tangannya terasa tertarik dan menyatu dengan tangan yang lain. Harry membelalak dan berusaha menarik tangannya.

"Yes, Mr. Potter ?" Tanya sang guru diikuti murid yang juga berbalik kearahnya. Mungkin karena suara Harry yang agak keras itu akhirnya sang guru memutuskan untuk bertanya. "N- nothing Sir" Jawab Harry terbata sedangkan Draco yang berada di samping Harry tersenyum sekilas melihat kegugupan Harry.

"Ok class" Dengan suara yang agak keras guru itu menyahut dan langsung melanjutkan sesi belajar-mengajarnya. Harry langsung menoleh kearah Malfoy lalu kearah tangan mereka dan ia melakukan hal itu beberapa kali seakan tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang tengah terjadi. "Ku mohon Malfoy" Harry berkata dengan pelan kali ini dan mencoba menarik tangannya dari genggaman Draco".

"Diamlah" Perintah Draco tegas dan makin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Harry yang masih tidak mengerti dengan maksud sang pangeran hanya menatap wajah Draco bingung.

"Berhentilah menatapku atau kau ingin membuat kita ketahuan ?" sambung Draco dengan wajah yang sedang menatap lurus ke depan ke arah guru yang tengah menjelaskan itu.

Tiba-tiba saja Draco membawa genggaman tangan itu keatas pangkuannya seolah mencari tempat yang nyaman bagi keduanya. "A- aku tidak" belum lagi Harry sempat berujar, Draco dengan cepat melihat kearah Harry dengan tatapan yang dingin sedangkan Harry menunduk entah karena apa.

Terlihat wajah Draco yang terlihat lebih rileks dan nyaman sedari tadi mengamati pelajaran pagi ini, seakan menghiraukan amarahnya pagi ini Draco malah terlihat lebih menikmati pelajaran dari sang guru. Berbanding terbalik dengan Harry yang malah terus tertunduk dalam, tak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya. Sepertinya Harry tengah sibuk menetralkan debaran halus di dadanya dan tentu saja semburat merah yang sedari tadi bertandang manis diwajahnya. (tak taukah Draco kalau Harry harus memperhatikan nilai-nilainya ckckck)

Pagi itu pelajaran berjalan dengan tenang , suara guru dan beberapa murid yang bertanya meramaikan suasana kelas mereka pagi itu. Tampak harry duduk dengan sedikit tertunduk sampai jam pelajaran itu selesai dan bel tanda istirahat juga sudah terdengar.

"Harry" Sapa mione yang kini tengah berjalan ke arah Harry dan ron yang terlihat mengikuti cepat Harry menarik cepat tangannya, seakan mengerti Draco membiarkan Harry menarik tangannya dan tautan itu pun terlepas. "Y-yes Mione" Jawab Harry yang berbalik gugup kearah mione.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin bersama?".Tanya Mione.

"Tentu" Harry pun langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengikuti temannya itu. Jangan lupakan seseorang yang terus memperhatikan kearah tiga sekawan itu dengan tatapan menyeringai.

.

.

.

* * *

"Maaf" kata Harry yang tak sengaja menabrak seseorang. "Lain kali perhatikan jalanmu" ujar orang yang ditabrak itu dan melangkah pergi setelahnya. "Apa kau tak apa-apa Harry" Tanya Ron dan Mione bersama. "Yah kurasa aku baik-baik saja" Harry menjawab sembari membersihkan lagi celana sekolahnya kemudian mereka kembali melanjutkan berjalan kearah kantin.

Setelah memesan mereka bertiga mengambil tempat duduk yang berada di ujung ruangan itu. "Itu tadi Blaise yang pernah kuceritakan" Hermione berujar tiba-tiba dan Harry tampak bingung dengan maksud mione itu Hanya memasang wajah bingungnya. "Yang kau tabrak tadi Harry, dia adalah Blaise, Blaise Zabini" Tambah mione. Harry yang mengerti hanya menggangggukan kepalanya tanda bahwa dia mengerti kali ini.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu, apa kalian tak keberatan!" Harry berkata dengan sedikit ragu menurunkan suaranya.

"Tentu Harry dan lain kali kau bisa bertanya tanpa harus meminta izin kami dulu, oh Come on Harry bukankah kita adalah teman" Sambung mione dengan memutar bola matanya malas sedangkan Ron hanya tersenyum melihat kebiasaan teman barunya itu. "Ini tentang Malfoy." Dengan suara yang makin pelan Harry berujar.

"Ada apa Harry, Apakah si Malfoy itu mengganggumu lagi" Kali ini Ron yang balas menyahut. "Bukan seperti itu, aku tak- maksudku apa Malfoy itu suka melakukan hal yang aneh" kata Harry dengan nada penasaran. Yang mendengar hanya diam saling menatap tidak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Harry barusan.

"Maksudmu Harry?" Tanya mione dengan raut kebingungan.

"Maksudku apa Malfoy punya kebiasaan yang aneh, seperti melakukan sesuatu mungkin?" Sambung Harry dengan ragu. "Setahu kami tidak, mmm apa kau melihat Draco melakukan sesuatu Harry" tanya Mione penasaran. "T-tidak aku Cuma ah lupakan saja" lanjut Harry yang membuat kedua teman mereka hanya mengedikan bahu tanda tak paham dengan maksud Harry.

"Dengar Harry bukankah sudah kami jelaskan bahwa Draco Malfoy tak suka berbicara apalagi berteman jadi aku harap kau tidak melakukan 'sesuatu' yang akan merugikanmu". Hermione berbicara seolah makin tak mengerti arah bicara Harry. "tapi jika kau berniat berteman dengan si Malfoy itu maka kusarankan kau tidak melakukannya Harry" Sambung Ron yang seolah dapat menebak kemana arah pembicaraan Harry.

"Kalau begitu aku akan duluan" kata mione yang terlihat sudah menghabiskan makan siangnya . " Aku ikut" Ron langsung berdiri yang hanya diberi tatapan kesal oleh mione. "Kau Harry" Tanya Mione ke arah Harry yang hanya dibalas Harry dengan menundukkan matanya pada makanan yang belum tersentuh itu (tampaknya karena sibuk memikirkan Draco, Harry jadi melupakan makan siangnya). "Baiklah Harry aku dan Ron akan keperpustakaan sebentar ada beberapa materi yang harus kucari" ucap Mione dan langsung diberikan anggukan oleh Harry.

.

.

.

* * *

At Library

"Apa kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Harry" Tanya mione pada Ron sambil sibuk memilih di rak buku.

"Bukannya memang sikapnya selalu seperti itu" Jawab Ron yang memang merasa baru melihat orang seperti Harry, bukannya apa kadang Ron kurang mengerti dengan Harry yang selalu bersikap canggung pada orang lain. Hermione menanggapinya dengan memukul pelan bahu Ron dan jangan lupakan wajah menakutkan yang dikeluarkan Mione. Ron hanya menelan ludahnya takut, menurutnya wajah Mione sangat menakutkan bila sedang marah tapi tak membuat kadar manis Mione berkurang. Ya, rupanya diam-diam Weasley muda ini jatuh hati pada Mione dan begitupun dengan Mione, Salahkan saja ego mereka berdua yang terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui perasaan masing-masing. Ron yang selalu mengekor kemanapun Mione pergi, Mione yang selalu terlihat cuek di depan Ron tapi sesungguhnya Mione sangat senang bila Ron selalu ada didekatnya.

Ronald Weasley adalah anak dari pengusaha mainan, ayahnya bahkan punya beberapa cabang toko di negara lain. Sedangkan Hermione Granger adalah anak dari seorang dokter yang terbilang terpandang di Inggris. "Ah beberapa materi ini tak dapat kupahami dengan jelas" Keluh Mione yang membanting buku bacaannya itu keatas meja. Ron yang sudah biasa melihat kelakuan Mione ini hanya diam dan mengangkat bahunya biasa. Mione sontak melirik kearah Ron yang kini tengah sibuk melakukan aktivitasnya tadi yaitu Ron sibuk memandangi para siswa yang kelihatan keluar masuk perpustakaan. Mione hanya bisa mendengus kesal, cemburu mungkin melihat Ron yang sibuk memperhatikan beberapa siswi yang tengah berlalu-lalang di sana. "Fokuslah Ron"Sahut Mione keras. Ron yang kaget hanya bisa tersenyum canggung sedangkan Mione kembali membuka buku-bukunya lagi.

.

.

.

"Aku tak tau sekolah ini punya tempat seperti ini" Bisik Harry pada dirinya sendiri dan tersenyum senang. Setelah tadi menghabiskan makan siangnya ternyata Harry berniat berkeliling sekolah sendirian, Harry terus berjalan melihat-lihat sekolah barunya itu. Tanpa sadar Harry ternyata telah berada di belakang sekolah. Dapat dilihatnya beberapa pohon besar yang sudah pasti umur pohon itu lebih tua darinya. Harry mulai membawa kakinya melangkah masuk kearah hutan kecil itu, mengikuti arah jalan setapak kecil yang ada disana Harry terus melangkah maju. Melihat kearah salah satu pohon yang ada disana Harry berjalan lagi setelah dirasanya tempat itu pas untuknya Harry duduk diatas rumput liar pada salah satu pohon besar yang terdapat disana dan mulai menyandarkan badannya.

'Tap, tap, tap' Terdengar suara langkah seseorang

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini' Orang yang baru saja datang itu membuka suara. Harry sontak terkaget dan langsung menoleh ke asal suara. Dengan raut muka yang masih kaget (antara percaya atau tidak) Harry melihat Draco berjalan mendekat dan mengambil duduk tepat disampingnya. Seketika itu juga tubuh Harry terbujur kaku, tak tau harus berbuat apa atau mungkin pikirannya masih mencerna tentang kehadiran Draco kali ini.

Draco berbalik melihat kearah Harry seakan tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan pemuda bersurai coklat itu "Aku selalu suka tempat ini." Ucap Draco dan langsung berbaring diatas rumput tepat disamping Harry. Harry yang masih terdiam berbalik melihat Draco, memperhatikan pemuda dengan iris kelabu itu dengan seksama,Draco terlihat tengah memandangi langit atas dengan tangan dilipat menjadikannya bantal. Harry masih dengan raut wajah kebingungan masih menatap Draco yang terlihat tengah menutup pelan matanya.

Harry melirik kearah jam ditangannya, sepertinya sebentar lagi bel masuk terdengar.

Harry melirik lagi Draco disebelahnya"Sepertinya aku akan kembali sekarang" setelah mengatakan itu Harry mulai berdiri dan bersiap pergi, tapi dengan satu sentakkan keras pada sebelah tangannya Harry malah jatuh terduduk kembali. Harry yang semakin tidak mengerti dengan sikap Draco itu hanya mengerjap bingung menatap Draco.

"Hanya sebentar, tinggallah sebentar lagi" setelah mengatakan itu Draco berbalik ke sisi Harry melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Harry. Jadilah kini posisi mereka Draco yang posisinya berbaring menyamping ke arah Harry dengan Harry yang terduduk disebelahnya dan jangan lupakan tangan Draco yang kini melingkar manis di pinggang kurus Harry.

Harry makin tertunduk dalam melihat posisi mereka sekarang, semburat merah yang kini sudah terlihat tebal di wajahnya dan deguban jantung yang sulit diatur, tak ada yang mengeluarkan kata-kata. Harry yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri dan Draco kini terlihat tengah tertidur dengan tenangnya.

Harry tak tau apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi antara mereka berdua, ini bukan kali pertamanya Draco melakukan hal yang aneh menurut Harry(ya itu menurut versi Harry) ini bahkan sudah ketiga kalinya. Harry hanya diam memperhatikan wajah damai Draco itu.

Harry mengecek lagi jam ditangannya dan dengan pelan Harry menyingkirkan lengan Draco dari pangkuannya, sangat pelan malah seakan takut sang pemilik tangan terbangun mungkin. Menatap Draco sebentar lalu Harry berlari menuju kelas.

Terlihat orang yang ditinggalkan itu telah sepenuhnya sadar dan hanya bisa menatap punggung Harry dengan senyum tipis diwajahnya seolah puas dengan rasa hangat yang baru saja diterimanya. "Kali ini saja, ya hanya kali ini saja aku akan membiarkanmu pergi" Draco berucap pelan pada dirinya sendiri. setelahnya Draco berdiri dan berjalan pelan meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

Balasan Review:

Mariahshine87: ini dah lanjut, tapi kalo mesti buat Draco blushing err kayaknya gak bisa deh, takutnya malah merusak citra keluarga Malfoy kekeke

Paradisaea Rubra: Baiklah, baiklah saya coba ya, tapi gak bisa janji ckckck, ini dah lanjut kok

CCloveRuki: Ya makasih atas advise'nya, saya udah coba perbaikin, semoga puas kali ini, ini dah lanjut jangan lupa review lagi ya

Fujoshi Ren: Harry emang polos disini, kalo Draco kan dah terlihat jelas sifat tsundere'nya hahaha. Udah lanjut, udah lanjut jadi review lagi ya

A/N: Tada! Ini dah datang chapter pertama, makasih buat semua yang udah nyempatin review, ngefollow, ngefave juga semua yang udah buka page ini dan ngebaca fic yang semakin gaje ini. Saya juga ngeganti judul ceriita ini jadi readers sekalian jangan bingung, genre hurt/comfort yang sempat nongol di prolog juga dah saya hapus karena saya mutusin buat nulis drama/romance aja. Ada gak yang nyadar di prolog sebelumnya ada beberapa part yang penting malah hilang alias gak ke-publish, malah saya sempat mutusin buat ngehapus cerita ini, tapi langsung gak jadi begitu lihat ada followers yang nongol hehehe. Kesannya kok jadi curhat*abaikan saya*. So makasih banyak buat semua yang udah ninggalin jejak di FF saya ini.

~REVIEW PLEASE~


	3. Chapter 3

**A Romantic School life **

Summary :

Draco Malfoy adalah pewaris Malfoy Industries, hidup bergelimangan harta tak membuatnya bahagia, malah menjadikannya bersikap bak pangeran es/ Harry Potter seorang anak yatim piatu yang mendapat beasiswa di sebuah sekolah elit/ pasaran? Gak papa, pokoknya gak tau bikin summary, ok cekidot

Cast: Draco Malfoy

Harry Potter

Ronald Weasley

Hermione Granger

Astoria Greengrass

Others

Genre : Drama/Romance; school life/

YAOI, BoyXBoy

Pairing : DRARRY

~J.K Rowling~ Harry Potter

Rated : T to M (maybe)

Warning : Typo berserakan, cerita ini asli dari pemikiran saya sendiri , karena saya newbie disini dan ini juga adalah tulisan pertamaku jadi saya mohon be patient with me ^^

No flamers, No cry

Don't like, Don't read!

Just click X above and then leave this page

I've already warn you before

.

.

Chap 2:

"Selamat sore aunt Cissy, Uncle Lucius." Melangkah masuk ke arah living room Malfoy mannor yang megah, Astoria memberi salam pada keduanya.

"Sore Astoria." Sapa keduanya setelah melihat calon menantu mereka yang kini sudah berada di depan mereka. Kedua Malfoy menyambut calon menantunya itu dengan senyum yang mengembang. Greengrass muda itu mendudukan dirinya di salah satu sofa yang berhadapan dengan kedua Malfoy senior.

"Bagaimana kabarmu dan kedua orang tuamu?" Dengan posisi duduk berhadapan dengan Astoria, wanita paruh baya itu bermaksud berbasa- basi.

"Kami baik saja aunt Cissy. Mmmm Apa Draco dirumah?." Melihat kearah atas tangga Astoria bertanya dengan sedikit ragu.

"Tentu dia ada dikamarnya sekarang. Apa kau ada keperluan dengannya?." Balas Narcissa

"Aku bermaksud mengajaknya jalan-jalan sekarang. Apa tak apa-apa! Aku hanya takut menggangunya." Astoria bertanya dengan sedikit ragu.

"Tentu, Cissy panggilkan Draco sekarang." Sambil melirik kearah istrinya Lucius berujar dan langsung diangguki oleh Narcissa.

"Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan memanggilnya sekarang." Narcissa masih dengan senyum ramahnya dan segera menuju ke arah tangga.

.

.

.

"Hi son." Sapa sang ibu yang kini tengah melihat anaknya tengah serius menatap sesuatu ditangannya. "Astoria berada di bawah sekarang bersama ayahmu, dia berniat mengajakmu bersantai sore ini." Sambungnya.

"Aku tak beniat keluar mom, apalagi dengan wanita itu." Masih dengan menatap bacaan ditangannya.

Narcissa pun mendekat duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan menyambar sesuatu yang berada dipegangan Draco. "Ibu mohon son... Ayahmu berada dibawah dan aku sedang tak ingin membuat kesehatannya menurun lagi. Kau mengerti son?" Karena Pembicaraan di ruang makan beberapa hari yang lalu sontak membuat kesehatan Lucius menurun. Beberapa kali terlihat seorang dokter yang datang ke mansion itu.

Menatap manik sang ibu yang terlihat sedang memohon akhirnya Draco hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. "Baiklah mom, katakan padanya untuk menunggu sebentar." Penuh keterpaksaan terdengar jelas ditelinga sang ibu."

"Baiklah son, terima kasih." Dengan memberikan kecupan kecil dikening sang anak Narcissa beranjak keluar dari kamar itu.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau yakin tak ada yang tertinggal." Memegangi daftar di secarik kertas dan membacanya teliti agar tak ada yang terlewat, Harry dan Cedric Diggory yang kini berada di Pusat perbelanjaan terlihat sedang mengecek lagi hasil buruan mereka hari ini.

"Yah, kurasa kita sudah mendapatkan semuanya." Harry berkata sembari Membongkar lagi sedikit tas belanjaannya. Kedua pemuda itu tengah sibuk memegangi beberapa tas belanjaan ditangan mereka . Ini memang sudah menjadi tugas mingguan dua pemuda ini. Membeli keperluan kedai adalah tanggung jawab yang diberikan uncle Hagrid kepada mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mampir kesana sebentar, Harry?. Aku merasa sedikit lapar." dengan menunjuk kearah sebuah kafe dan tak lupa wajah memelas Cedric yang membuat Harry langsung mengangguk setuju.

"Fried beef with melted cheese dan ice cappucino, kau Harry?"

"Kurasa aku tak begitu lapar. Rendezvous Coffee, Mmm kurasa itu saja." Mereka langsung memberikan lembaran daftar menu itu pada pelayan disana.

"Aku akan ketoilet sebentar." Astoria dengan menggandeng tasnya berkata lalu langsung meninggalkan tempat duduknya. Setelah berkeliling agak lama akhirnya kedua orang itu, Draco dan Astoria berniat singgah di salah satu kafe di sebuah mall. Berkeliling begitu lama dengan wanita ini membuat Draco geram bahkan sempat terlintas ingin meninggalkan wanita yang sedari tadi tak berhenti berbelanja dan tak tanggung-tanggung, hampir seluruh butik yang ada disana sudah dimasukinya. Bila saja Draco tak mengingat perkataan ibunya tadi, bisa dipastikan niatnya tadi pasti langsung menjadi kenyataan.

"Bukankah yang disana itu adalah temanmu, Darling?" Tunjuk Astoria ke arah samping belakang tempat duduk mereka."

Draco langsung mengedarkan matanya pada arah telunjuk itu dan sontak membuat raut mukanya berubah. Jika tadi Draco hanya terlihat sedikit geram, Kali ini wajahnya terlihat semakin memerah menahan amarah. Belum lagi kepalan ditangannya.

"Kita pulang sekarang." Kata Draco tiba-tiba mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya dan menaruhnya diatas meja lalu langsung meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ada apa Draco!. Kita bahkan belum memakan makanannya." Kejar Astoria

"Kau bisa kembali kesana sendiri kalau kau mau." Berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan Astoria yang kelihatan susah mengimbangi langkahnya.

"Tapi aku lapar Darling?" Bisakah kita makan sebentar saja?"

" Aku bukan ibumu, jika kau lapar kau bisa kembali kesana atau kau bisa makan dirumahmu. Kurasa kalian punya banyak persediaan untuk perutmu itu." Balas Draco yang terlihat sedang memasang seat beltnya sendiri.

"Fine, aku ikut." Astoria berkata dan langsung mengambil duduk disamping Draco tak lupa ia melakukan hal sama yang dilakukan Draco tadi yaitu memasang seat beltnya.

"Ada apa dengannya? Bukankah tadi tak terjadi apa-apa, kenapa tiba-tiba dia terlihat seperti itu." Batin Astoria yang tengah memandang wajah Draco dengan penuh tanda tanya. Draco menjalankan mobilnya dengan laju, sangat laju malah dan Astoria dapat melihat dengan jelas besarnya amarah pemuda disampingnya sekarang ini hanya dengan melihat air mukanya. "Bukankah tadi dia terlihat baik-baik saja sampai. Apakah ada hubungannya dengan pemuda tadi?" Kembali batin wanita ini mulai penasaran dan mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian tadi.

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi ini Harry merasa ada yang berbeda dengan pemuda disampingnya. Draco bersikap seolah tak menghiraukannya sampai pelajaran pertama selesai pun Draco terlihat sibuk sendiri. Harry yang diperlakukan seperti itu makin merasa heran. Bukankah kemarin Draco selalu melakukan hal-hal yang aneh terhadapnya setidaknya Harry merasa sedikit nyaman dengan perlakuannya.

"Apa aku melakukan sesuatu?" batin Harry bingung, semakin tak mengerti dengan sikap Draco kali ini. Entah mengapa diperlakukan seperti itu dada Harry terasa sesak, seperti ada sesuatu yang dengan tiba-tiba meremas dadanya. Melirik lagi kearah Draco, Draco terlihat mulai membereskan tasnya dan langsung beranjak keluar dari kelas.

"Bukankah memang sifatnya seperti itu!. Tapi tidak yang seperti itu." Batin Harry terus berperang dengan pernyataannya sendiri.

Beberapa minggu ini terlihat Draco yang mulai menjauh dari Harry, tak hanya itu setiap selesai jam pelajaran Draco langsung menyambar tasnya pergi meninggalkan kelas. Sama seperti Hari ini begitu jam pelajaran selesai Draco pun langsung pergi melangkah keluar kelas.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengannya?. Atau apa aku membuatnya marah?. Hahh kurasa aku harus menanyakannya sendiri." Batin Harry terus berkecamuk dengan pikirannya sendiri." Menjauhlah darinya kalau kau tak mau bernasib sama seperti si Blaise itu" Namun kata-kata Mione itu terus terngiang di telinga Harry.

Ketakutannya serasa kalah oleh amukan hatinya sendiri dengan cepat Harry berlari meninggalkan kelas bermaksud ingin mengejar seseorang diperdulikan hal lainnya, ia hanya terus berlari di sepanjang koridor sekolah besar Ron dan Mione yang melihat adegan itu merasa aneh dengan kelakuan teman baru mereka itu hanya diam menatap Harry tak mengerti.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Ron pada Mione. Yang ditanya malah mengedikkan bahu tanda tak mengerti.

"Kurasa dia memang agak aneh." Tambah Ron yang hanya Mendapat delikan tajam Mione. "Diamlah Ron." Ron yang mendapat perlakuan itu sontak membuatnya mendelik takut dan mengikuti langkah Mione pelan.

.

.

.

"Malfoy." Harry berlari dan langsung mencegatnya berdiri tegap di hadapan Draco. Yang dipanggil tak berbalik, malah beralih kesamping guna untuk meneruskan jalannya.

Sejenak Harry diam berusaha untuk menetralkan nafasnya sebentar lalu kembali berlari mengejar Draco. Dia seolah tak menghiraukan beberapa orang yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya. Bukannya apa selama ini tak ada yang berani berdekatan dengan Draco apalagi mengajaknya berbicara. Harry terus berlari mengikuti Draco hingga mencapai area parkir sekolah.

"Tunggu." Ujar Harry ketika berada di depan mobil sport berwarna hitam itu.

"Katakan apa maumu." Draco menoleh kearah Harry dengan tatapan tajam berdiri di samping pintu mobil yang telah terbuka.

"A-aku hanya ingin. A-apakah aku membuatmu marah?" Ucap Harry terbata

"Hehh apa kau merasa melakukan sesuatu Potter?" Draco berkata dengan menyunggingkan senyum yang menyiratkan rasa kecewa yang besar didalamnya.

Harry hanya terdiam ingin mencerna maksud dari perataan Draco dan ia hanya bisa balas menatap Draco lemah seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak tau. A-aku hanya merasa kau mencoba menghindariku."

Terdengar sebuah langkah kaki mendekat kearahnya dan dengan tiba-tiba Draco menarik tangan Harry kasar, membuka pintu mobil disebelahnya lalu menghempaskan tubuh Harry dengan kasar di samping kursi kemudi dan langsung menutup pintu itu lagi. Draco beralih ke arah sebelah kemudi dan mulai menjalankan mobil sportnya dengan kencang.

Selama perjalanan tak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari bibir keduanya, draco yang sibuk menyetir dengan pikirannya sendiri dan Harry yang sedari tadi tertunduk takut.

"Ckitt." Suara ban mobil yang dikendarai merekapun menandakan bahwa tunggangan itu telah mencapai tujuannya. Dengan cepat Draco melepas seat beltnya dan langsung beranjak keluar.

Dengan gugup Harry mengangkat kepalanya dan betapa terpesonanya dia melihat pemandangan di depannya kali ini. Langit cerah tanpa ada satupun yang menghalangi dan beberapa tumbuhan yang terlihat jauh berada di bawah tempat mereka saat ini. Kini mereka tengah berada di daerah perbukitan tepatnya di bagian puncak bukit kecil itu.

"Stupid Harry..." Batinnya setelah tersadar dari lamunanya sendiri, bukankah dia berencana untuk berbicara dengan Draco, malah dia tengah sibuk memikirkan hal lain. Dengan pelan Harry turun dari mobil itu dan berjalan mendekati Draco.

"M-malfoy." Ujarnya pelan. Terlihat draco yanng tengah duduk diatas kap moblinya. Harry pun berjalan mendekati Draco dan mengambil duduk di samping Malfoy junior itu.

"Aku melihatmu." Draco berkata dengan tatapan lurus kedepan. Harry hanya menatap Draco bingung.

"Melihatku?" Sambung Harry bingung tak mengerti dengan ucapan pemuda di sampingnya ini.

"Livingston Mall, 3 minggu yang lalu." Balas Draco cepat. "Apa kau mengingat sesuatu." Masih dengan nada menyindir Draco meneruskan pembicaraannya. "Apakah kau lupa dengan perkataanku. Bukankah sudah ku katakan untuk tetap disampingku."

"A-apa maksudmu." Harry semakin tak mengerti dengan maksud pembicaraan Draco. Harry menatap Draco heran mencoba mencari tau maksud pemuda itu.

"Livingston Mall,3 minggu yang lalu." Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di kepala Harry. "Bukankah Harry hanya kesana untuk membeli keperluan kedai tempatnya bekerja."

Masih dengan wajah polosnya Harry berujar "Livingston Mall, aku setiap minggu kesana membeli beberapa bahan keperluan kedai." Jawab Harry mencoba meningat-ingat lagi.

Draco menoleh kearah Harry "Dengan siapa?" Draco kian menatap intens pemuda bersurai coklat disebelahnya ini.

"Cedric, Cedric Diggory. Kami berdua yang selalu berbelanja untuk keperluan kedai." Harry menjawab seadanya sesuai dengan apa yang diingatnya.

"Hubunganmu dengannya?" Tambah Draco

"Kami berteman baik mungkin karena kami bekerja di tempat yang sama." Harry yang polos makin bingung dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

"Hanya itu?" wajah Draco terlihat lebih melunak sekarang, sudah tak terlihat lagi wajahnya yang mengeras menahan amarah.

"Ya, hanya itu." Jawab Harry pasti. Tiba-tiba saja tangannya ditarik dan sesuatu yang hangat mulai melingkupi tubuh mereka dalam keadaan berpelukan dengan sesekali jemari Draco membelai surai kecoklatan Harry.

"Ada apa dengannya? bukankah tadi dia masih marah." Batin Harry tak mengerti dengan sikap Draco yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat. Harry yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya diam mematung, dia tak membalas maupun menolak perlakuan Draco ini. Ada rasa lega terasa di dada Harry, seolah beban berat yang ada di dadanya lenyap dalam sekejap, digantikan dengan rasa hangat yang menyelimutinya. Harry semakin tak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Mengapa tiap kali mendapat perlakuan Draco ia merasa senang dan jantungnya juga berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Terlihat seseorang yang tengah menyaksikan kebersamaaan dua pemuda itu. Menaikan kaca jendela mobilnya dan berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu.".

.

.

.

* * *

Kini Draco dan Harry tengah berada di kedai tempat Harry bekerja, ya tentunya atas keinginan sepihak Draco yang memutuskan untuk melihat kedai tempat Harry bekerja.

"Mmm kau ingin memesan apa Draco?" Kata Harry ragu sembari memberikan lembaran daftar menu ditangannya. Setelah mengganti baju sekolahnya dengan pakaian yang ada dilokernya Harry kembali ke arah meja yang telah ditempati Draco.

"Iced tea dan pumpkin pie." Selain menjual ice cream, kedai ini juga menyediakan beberapa jenis makanan lain dan dessert tentunya.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar." Kata Harry lalu berlalu kearah belakang kedai itu. Terlihat Draco dengan setianya melihat pemuda berieris hijau itu yang tengah menyiapkan pesanannya.

Draco merogoh benda yang baru saja bergetar di saku celananya, melihat caller id yang masuk "Yes mom." Sapa Draco pada seseorang diseberang telp. "Aku kesana sekarang mom." Sambung Draco. Tak beberapa lama mendengarkan akhirnya Draco menaruh kembali gadgetnya di saku celananya.

"Silahkan." Meletakan semua pesanan Draco tadi diatas meja, Harry yang kelihatan agak kikuk mengingat hal yang baru saja terjadi diarea perbukitan kecil tadi.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang." Ujar Draco dan Harry melihat Draco mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang diatas meja dan pergi dengan terburu-buru.

"Ta-tapi makanannya?" Harry berujar pelan seakan merasa agak kecewa kali ini, tak tau kenapa ia seperti ingin melihat Malfoy muda itu lebih lama. "Kau bahkan belum menyentuh makanannya." Batin Harry menunduk melihat keatas meja itu. Dengan perlahan Harry mulai membereskan meja tadi.

"Apa kau akan ikut, Harry?" Tanya Mione yang sedang melihat selebaran pengumuman di depan kelas mereka.

"Aku rasa aku akan melewatkannya." Harry berkata dan tersenyum manis kepada kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi Harry , camp ini adalah kegiatan tahunan sekolah kita. Jika kau tak keberatan, mmm kami akan membayar semuanya." Mione berkata dengan pelan seakan takut Harry merasa dan Ron memang tau keadaan Harry yang sebenarnya dari cerita Harry sendiri. Mengingat yayasan tempat mereka bersekolah adalah tempat yang elit, tak tanggung-tanggung biaya yang harus dikeluarkan untuk acara yang seperti ini. Bukannya pelit tapi Harry merasa menyayangkan jika menghabiskan tabungannya dengan kegiatan yang hanya akan berjalan beberapa hari itu. Tentu sangat jauh berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan seluruh penghuni sekolah disana, bisa dipastikan mereka pasti dapat bersenang-senang tanpa perlu memikirkan hal lainnya.

" Maafkan aku guys, kalian pasti akan bersenang-senang, lagipula aku tak tega meninggalkan uncle Hagid sendirian." Sambung Harry mengingat camp itu akan dilaksanakan pada musim panas nanti dan pasti banyak pelanggan yang akan mendatangi kedai ice cream tempatnya bekerja.

"Kami akan merindukanmu Harry." Ujar Hermione sedih.

"C'mon Mione, bukankah campnya masih satu bulan lagi?" Sahut Ron memutar matanya malas dan Harry kelihatan menahan tawanya sedangkan Ron hanya kikuk mendapatkan tatapan mendelik dari Mione.

"Ku-kurasa sebaiknya kita masuk sekarang." Tambah Ron yang kelihatan sudah berjalan cepat mendahului kedua temannya itu.

.

Flashback:

_Terlihat Astoria sedang memperhatikan sesuatu, atau bisa dikatakan dia melihat seseorang dengan dahi mengernyit berusaha mengingat sesuatu. "Bukankah pemuda itu!" Batin Astoria berusaha mengingat . Sepulang sekolah Astoria seperti yang lainnya, berencana meninggalkan sekolah siang itu. Dari kejauhan nampak seorang yang tengah berdiri menghalangi jalan Draco. Dengan penasaran Astoria terus mengikuti arah kedua pemuda itu. Tiba-tiba ia tersentak kaget melihat Draco yang nampak geram apalagi ketika melihat Draco menyeret tangan Harry dengan paksa kedalam mobilnya. _

"_Bukankah Draco paling tak suka seseorang menaiki mobilnya." Batin Astoria kaget. Dari semenjak bertemu Draco wanita itu terhitung baru 2 kali menaiki mobil Draco, itu pun atas perintah orang tua Draco. Draco memang tak suka jika ada orang lain yang menaiki mobilnya dan ia sangat tau itu, tetapi yang menjadi pertanyaannya adalah mengapa Draco membiarkan pemuda itu berada didalamnya. Sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri akhirnya Astoria melihat mobil sport itu yang melaju hampir meninggalkan sekolah._

"_Berhenti, berhenti." Teriak Astoria pada sebuah mobil mewah yang terlihat melintas didepannya. Dengan cepat Atoria masuk kedalam mobil itu menghiraukan tatapan bingung pemiliknya._

"_Ada apa Astoria?" Tanya sang pemilik disebelahnya._

"_Blaise, tolong ikuti mobil disana. Cepatlah." Titah Astoria menunjuk kearah sebuah sport hitam yang tengah melaju kencang._

"_Apa maksudmu mobil Malfoy." Tanya Blaise gugup._

"_Ya,kumohon cepatlah. Aku tak ingin kita kehilangan mereka. Cepatlah Blaise." Blaise yang mendengar itupun langsung melaju mengikuti arah mobil Draco._

"_Sebenarnya ada apa?" Astoria terus berkecamuk dengan berbagai pertanyaan di kepalanya. Dan setelah mengikuti selama 15 menit terlihat mobil yang diikuti berhenti di depan mereka. _

"_Stop Blaise. Jangan terlalu dekat, aku tak mau Draco mendapati kita disini." Mendengar itu Blaise hanya bisa mengikuti instruksi dari wanita disebelahnya. _

_Setelah mencari tempat yang lebih baik untuk mengintai, akhirnya mereka berdua memperhatikan kedua pemuda itu dari kejauhan._

"_A-apa yang mereka lakukan." Ucap Astoria tak percaya melihat kedua pemuda itu tengah saling berpelukan. Wanita itu terus menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak percaya. "I-ini tak mungkin." Tambahnya lagi dengan terbata._

_Seakan tak sanggup lagi melihat pemandangan didepannya Astoria menaikan kaca mobil dan menyuruh Blaise meninggalkan tempat itu secepatnya. Tampak raut muka Astoria yang menyiratkan emosi dan kecewa yang mendalam._

"_Aku tak akan membiarkannya, kalian lihat saja nanti."_

End Of Flashback

.

.

.

Pagi ini terlihat Harry yang sedang memasuki kelas dengan senyum cerianya. "Morning guys." Sapa Harry kepada kedua temannya itu.

"Morning Harry." Balas kedua temanya itu.

Harry langsung berjalan kearah bangkunya "Morning Malfoy" Sapa Harry pelan pada pemuda disampingnya ini dan langsung menundukan wajahnya. Harry sendiri tak mengerti mengapa tiap kali ia berdekatan dengan Draco dadanya terasa mendesir halus seakan ada getaran lain dirasakannya(ingat Harry pemuda polos di cerita ini, jadi wajar kan dia tak mengerti dengan semua itu ckckck).

Seperti biasa, Draco tak membalas hanya melirik sebentar kearah Harry dan mulai sibuk dengan beberapa buku dimejanya. Harry langsung mengabil duduk dan ikut mengeluarkan bukunya sendiri ke atas meja.

Harry nampak bersiap menunggu sesuatu dengan gugup, rupanya tautan tangan menjadi salah satu dari kebiasaan Malfoy muda ini. Seperti saat ini Harry merasa ada jemari lain yang mulai bergerak menyelimutinya. Setelah kejadian kemarin rupanya Malfoy junior itu semakin terang-terangan melakukannya. Menautkan jemari mereka dan sesekali mengusapnya pelan menjadi rutinitasnya setiap hari. Harry dengan gugup hanya bisa menerima perlakuan Draco, entahlah Harry hanya merasa sedikit terbuai dengan kebiasaan baru mereka itu.

"Kau kenapa tak meneleponku?" Ujar Draco pelan sambil sibuk mencatat sesuatu dibukunya.

"Menelepon?" Harry bingung lagi kali ini, kenapa tiap kali Draco berbicara Harry lebih banyak tak mengerti. Mengernyitkan lagi keningnya seraya bertanya maksud Draco kali ini.

"Nomor telepon. Kertas yang diatas meja, di kedai." Tambah Draco dan tetap memfokuskan dirinya pada guru yang tengah mengajar di depan kelas.

"Tapi aku tak melihat apa-apa disana." Balas Harry. Mungkin sewaktu Harry membersihkan meja kertas itu ikut terbuang. Salahkan Draco dengan ego selangitnya yang tak menyerahkannya secara langsung pada Harry.

"Ambilah." Kata Draco lagi dengan memberikan secarik kertas pada Harry. Harry mengambilnya dan melihatnya sebentar kemudian berbalik lagi menatap Draco.

"Nomor teleponku." Kata Draco cepat seakan mengerti dengan tatapan tak mengerti Harry. "Telepon aku balik agar aku bisa menyimpan nomermu juga." Tambahnya.

Harry yang kini mengerti dengan sangat jelas maksud Draco ini hanya menatap lagi kertas ditangannya. Dengan sedikit ragu Harry berujar "T-tapi aku tak punya nomernya." Kata Harry pelan.

"Bukankah aku baru saja memberikannya." Tak mengerti dengan maksud Harry, Draco yang merasa bingung menoleh kesamping seraya menunjuk lagi kertas yang berada dipegangan Harry itu.

"Itu nomer teleponku, bukankah kau cukup pintar untuk membacanya." Nada bicara Draco kali ini terdengar jengkel. Draco merasa seperti Harry mempermainkannya, bukannya sudah jelas Draco memberikan nomer teleponnya pada Harry agar dia menghubungi nomer itu. Sebenarnya Draco hanya berniat meminta nomer ponsel Harry, entah kenapa malah jadinya seperti ini.

Mengangkat kepalanya ragu dan melirik ke arah Malfoy junior itu" Mak-maksudku aku benar-benar tak memilikinya." Setelah sedikit bergumam kecil tapi masih dapat didengar pemuda disampingnya, Harry menundukan wajahnya lagi. Entahlah mungkin malu atau hanya takut kalau Draco hanya akan menilainya aneh. Hei zaman seperti sekarang ini, siapa yang tak punya benda kecil itu.

"Jangan bilang kalau dia!" Batin Draco langsung dan menatap dengan tatapan sendu ke arah Harry.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Kata Draco dan mengusap lembut tangan pemuda yang berada digenggamannya,seakan ingin berkata semuanya baik-baik menoleh kearah Draco dan merasa terkejut melihat untuk pertama kalinya senyuman Draco yang terlihat tulus bukan seringaian yang sering dikeluarkannya. Harry membalas senyuman Draco dengan senyuman yang tak kalah manisnya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Apa kau yakin dengan ini?" Tanya Blise dengan memandang sebuah bungkusan kecil ditangannya.

"Cepat, berikan padaku." Astoria langsung menyambar bungkusan itu dengan cepat dan memasukannya ke kantong baju seragam sekolahnya.

"Kau ingat janjimu?. Aku tak mau terbawa dalam semua ini Astoria. Kau harus ingat itu." Bisik Blaise pelan. Kemarin Astoria menelepon dan meminta bantunya menjelaskan semua rencana padanya.

"Kau tenanglah, terima kasih." Setelah mengatakan itu semua sang wanita langsung berlalu pergi.

* * *

"Hai Draco darling." Dengan nada suara yang manja Astoria masuk ke kelas itu dan langsung bergelayut manja ditangan Draco tak lupa seringaian mengejek yang ditunjukannya kepada Harry, Harry hanya menunduk dalam, bukan karena seringaian tajam yang diberikan wanita itu, tapi lebih karena rasa sesak didadanya melihat penglihatan didepannya sekarang. Entah kenapa dadanya seperti diremas kuat, Harry tak yakin yang tengah dirasakannya sekarang ini.

"Lepas." Kata Draco tegas dan langsung menghempas kasar lengan Astoria.

Astoria hanya bisa mendengus kesal, tapi tak begitu lama mengingat hal yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi, Astoria hanya menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menyapa tunanganku, apakah itu salah?" Ucapnya manja.

"Cih, pergilah ." Ucap Draco seraya menatap tegas kearah Astoria.

"Hahh Baiklah darling, aku pergi dulu." Astoria bergidik sebal dan segera ia berbalik dan menyenggol sedikit tas Harry yang menyebabkan tas itu jatuh menghambur ke bawah. Dengan cepat Astoria memungutnya dan menaruhnya kembali keatas meja setelah merapikannya, tak lupa menyelipkan sebuah bungkusan kecil kedalam tas itu.

"Selamat tinggal ." Astoria membatin dengan seringaian tipis di wajahnya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Keluarkan tas kalian di atas meja." Terlihat beberapa guru yang memasuki kelas itu untuk mengadakan pemeriksaan. Setelah itu mereka mulai memeriksa tas murid satu persatu. Sejauh ini tak ada satupun pelanggaran yang ditemukan, mungkin karena tiap kali melakukan pemeriksaan para murid sudah mendapat bocoran terlebih dahulu.

"Apa ini?" Sahut salah seorang guru yang mengangkat bungkusan kecil dari tas Harry. Dengan cepat guru itu membuka bungkusan itu dan begitu terkejut ini para guru hanya menyita beberapa bungkus rokok, DVD dan beberapa hal lainnya yang dianggap tak terlalu penting, tapi sekarang lain lagi mendapati disalah satu tas muridnya sepaket narkoba(author gak ngerti tentang itu) sontak membuat sang guru memincingkan matanya kearah Harry.

"A-aku tak tau itu apa." Kata Harry gugup, dipandangi seperti itu membuatanya bergidik ketakutan. Harry menatap lagi bungkusan ditangan sang guru dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya. Harry jelas tak tau itu apa tetapi dari nada bicara dan tatapan sang guru Harry bisa tau dengan pasti bahwa itu pasti bukanlah pertanda baik.

"Pergilah sekarang ke ruang kepala sekolah." Kata sang guru tegas dan Harry pun langsung beranjak guna mengikuti instruksi guru tadi. Terlihat semua tatapan kini berpusat pada Harry yang tengah berjalan keluar kelas.

Draco hanya diam menatap pintu yang beberapa saat lalu baru saja dilewati Harry dan beberapa guru. Baru kali ini Draco merasa speechless atau mungkin dia sedang sibuk memikirkan kejadian barusan. "Shit." Kata Draco yang langsung berlari meninggalkan kelas juga.

"prak." Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka bengan kasar dan semua yang berada diruangan itu sontak berbalik kearahnya. Draco langsung mengedarkan pandangannya pada beberapa orang dan tatapannya langsung terkunci pada surai kecoklatan yang ternyata juga sedang memandangnya dengan mata yang sayu, kelihatan dengan jelas bekas jejak airmata di ujung iris pemuda itu.

"Kalian." Dengan geram Draco memandang sengit seluruh penghuni ruangan itu seolah-olah ingin melenyapkan semua orang yang baru saja membuat iris hijau itu terlihat sangat terluka, Draco tak tau tentang isi tas Harry itu, tapi Draco tau dengan pasti bahwa Harry tak mungkin melakukan semua hal yang dituduhkan padanya.

"Tapi tuan Malfoy." Kata salah seorang guru dan Draco langsung berbalik kearah suara tak lupa memasang tampang dinginnya "Kupastikan itu bukan miliknya." Kata Draco keras dan berjalan menuju tempat Harry duduk.

"Kembalilah kekelas." Kata Draco tegas dengan menatap lembut iris hijau didepannya. Harry hanya menatap Draco tak percaya, lalu mengangguk mengiakan instruksi tersebut. Harry mulai berdiri berjalan meninggalkan ruangan kepsek itu dan semua orang diruangan itu hanya terdiam, yah mereka tau pasti bahwa mereka tak dapat membantah perkataan pemilik saham terbesar yayasan ini.

"Aku akan membawa orang yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini, jadi pastikan kalian tak menyentuhnya lagi." Setelah mengatakan itu Draco berlalu pergi meninggalkan beberapa orang yang terdiam disana.

.

.

.

* * *

"A-aku sungguh tak tau tentang bungkusan itu." Kata Harry pelan memecah suasana di dalam mobil sport hitam itu. Sejak kejadian tadi di ruang kepsek Draco langsung pergi dengan menarik Harry kedalam tunggangan mewahnya. Harry hanya diam menurut mengikuti pemuda ini, entahlah berada di dekat Draco Harry hanya merasa nyaman dan aman, apalagi setelah kejadian hari ini Harry makin merasa lebih ingin berada di samping pemuda ini.

"Aku tau itu." Melirik pemuda disebelahnya dengan raut wajah yang mengeras menahan amarah dan nada bicara yang dingin Draco melajukan lagi mobilnya mengitari area kota siang itu.

"Pilihlah, kau suka model yang mana?" Draco berujar sembari melihat-lihat lagi gadget yang dijual di toko itu. Penjaga toko mengeluarkan beberapa produk terbaru mereka tentunya atas perintah Draco sendiri. Setelah tadi Draco mengemudikan sport hitamnya tak tentu arah sekarang mereka berdua malah sedang berada di toko handphone di sebuah kawasan Mall.

"Sepertinya semua terlihat bagus." Dengan mata yang sibuk memandangi deretan handphone yang bisa dibilang wow itu Harry terus berjalan mengikuti langkah Draco pelan.

Draco pun hanya memutar matanya malas, ia hanya heran mengapa pemuda disampingnya ini selalu memberikan jawaban yang tak tentu menurutnya.

"Ini model terbaru kami sir." Mengarahkan sebuah handphone berwarna hitam kearah Draco penjaga toko itu berkata dengan sopan.

"Bagaimana, apa kau suka ini?" Tanya Draco menoleh kearah Harry dan mengangkat sedikit benda yang ada ditangannya.

"Ya, itu terlihat bagus." Harry membalas dengan senyuman cerianya.

"Baiklah, kurasa kami akan mengambil yang ini saja. Apa kalian memiliki hp senada dengan warna yang lain?" Tanya Draco

"Tentu saja sir. Kebetulan tipe hp ini tersedia dua warna hitam dan putih. Apa anda ingin menukar dengan warna yang putih sir?" Balas pramuniaga itu bertanya.

"Tidak, bungkuskan saja keduanya." Kata Draco dan sontak membuat Harry menatap Draco kaget tak percaya, dipikirnya kebiasaan orang kaya sungguh sangat mengherankan, bukannya Draco sudah memiliki sebuah hp, mengapa dia malah menambah lagi benda itu. Dan tak tanggung-tanggung Draco malah membeli keduanya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Turunlah, ini untukmu?" Mereka berada didepan kedai tempat Harry bekerja. Setelah berbelanja tadi rupanya Draco melajukan mobilnya kearah kedai tempat Harry bekerja. Terlihat Draco memberikan salah satu benda ditas belanjaannya, Harry hanya menatap kearah tangan Draco. "U-untukku? M-maksudku apa kau benar memberikan ini untukku?" Tanya Harry ragu menatap ke arah Draco tak percaya.

"Tentu saja, ambillah. Aku juga sudah memasukan nomerku di situ." Draco berujar dengan sedikit gugup. Harry menatap lagi hp berwarna putih yang tengah disodorkan Draco kearahnya. Harry pun hanya mengangguk pelan dan menerima pemberian Draco itu.

"Ter-terima kasih." Ujar Harry dengan senyum cerahnya kepada pemuda disampingnya dan Draco hanya mengangguk sekilas.

"Mmm Aku pergi dulu." Kata Harry. Ketika Harry ingin beranjak keluar dari mobil tiba-tiba saja Harry mendengar Draco berucap " J-jangan lupa menghubungiku." Tanpa menoleh ke arah Harry, Draco berujar Draco tak mau menatap Harry, hanya saja Draco merasa malu berbicara seperti itu bukankah selama ini dia tak pernah berdekatan dengan siapapun, jadi wajar saja Draco tak pandai dalam hal seperti ini.

"Pasti." Kata Harry dengan senyuman lebarnya dan langsung berjalan masuk ke kedai itu.

Draco terus menatap punggung Harry sampai masuk kedalam tempatnya bekerja itu tak lupa senyuman hangat yang terlihat tulus di wajahnya. "Aku tak tau rasanya akan sesulit ini. Kurasa aku benar-benar gila kali ini." Batin Draco masih dengan senyuman yang bertengger di wajahnya. Dan iapun langsung memacu mobilnya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

" Hah apa maksudmu?. K-kau bilang kalau Potter itu tak mendapat sangsi apa-apa?" Marah Astoria yang tadi sepulang sekolah mendengar berita itu langsung entah dari siapa.

"M-maafkan aku nona, kau tau sendiri siapa Tn. Malfoy , bahkan kepsek sendiri tak bisa melawannya..." Ujar lelaki itu terbata.

"Rupanya kalian benar-benar ingin bermain-main denganku?... Baiklah kita lihat saja nanti..." Batin Astoria marah dan langsung pergi meninggalkan sekolah.

.

.

.

TBC

Balasan Review:

Fujoshi Ren: Jangan dong, tangan Draco kan cuman buat Harry ckckck. Ini dah lanjut jd jgn lupa review lg.

CCloveRuki: Selama review'nya membangun pasti diterima kok, makasih masukannya ini dah saya apdet lagi, jangan lupa reviewww.

Paradisaea Rubra: Saya gak tau kalo kesalahan typo's agak fatal, so sy dah coba cek lagi sebelum di publish, saya harap kali ini typo's gak terlalu banyak. Kalo konflik sy gak bisa buat yang terlalu fatal, krn ini crta romance, jadi gak terlalu banyak drama TV yang muncul disini. Makasih buat lagiii

Guest: Uzumaki Naa-chan: Alo salam kenal, makasih dah ninggalin jejak disini hehehe. Dah lanjut, review lg...

Guest:Frosyita: Alo there, Iya kmrn tuh bnyk typo's yg muncul, makasih and reviewww.

A/N: Makasih buat semua yang udah nyempatin diri buat ninggalin jejak disini. Saya mau nunggu lagi review yang agak banyakan lagi biar bisa semangat nulisnya. So buat yang nyempetin diri baca cerita ini, saya harap semuanya pada ninggalin jejak di kotak Review... Makasih semuanya...


	4. Chapter 4

**A Romantic School life**

_**Previous Chap:**_

Draco terus menatap punggung Harry sampai masuk kedalam tempatnya bekerja itu tak lupa senyuman hangat yang terlihat tulus di wajahnya. "Aku tak tau rasanya akan sesulit ini... Kurasa aku benar-benar gila kali ini." Batin Draco masih dengan senyuman yang bertengger di wajahnya. Dan iapun langsung memacu mobilnya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

" Hah apa maksudmu?... K-kau bilang kalau Potter itu tak mendapat sangsi apa-apa?" Marah Astoria yang tadi sepulang sekolah mendengar berita itu langsung entah dari siapa.

"M-maafkan aku nona, kau tau sendiri siapa , bahkan kepsek sendiri tak bisa melawannya..." Ujar lelaki itu terbata.

"Rupanya kalian benar-benar ingin bermain-main denganku?... Baiklah kita lihat saja nanti..." Batin Astoria marah dan langsung pergi meninggalkan sekolah.

.

.

.

Cast: Draco Malfoy

Harry Potter

Ronald Weasley

Hermione Granger

Astoria Greengrass

Others

Genre : Drama/Romance; school life/

YAOI, BoyXBoy

Pairing : DRARRY

~J.K Rowling~ Harry Potter

Rated : T to M (maybe)

Warning : Typo berserakan, cerita ini asli dari pemikiran saya sendiri.

No flamers, No cry

Don't like, Don't read!

Just click X above and then leave this page

I've already warn you before

.

.

Chap : 3

~Happy Reading...~

.

.

.

"Kurasa kiita sendiri yang harus menanyakan semuanya pada Draco, dia pasti punya alasannya." Ujar Narcissa yang mencoba menenagkan sang suami. Tadi sore sebelum Lucius bersiap pulang, rupanya seorang dari yayasan meneleponnya melaporkan kejadian hari ini. Lucius sedang berfikir keras tentang kelakuan anaknya yang berani-beraninya mengamuk dan mengancam di ruang kepala sekolah, setidaknya itu yang tadi didengar oleh Lucius dari sambungan telefon kantornya.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu memanjakan anak itu, sekarang kau bisa lihat akibatnya." Lucius mencoba menyalahkan seseorang atas perlakuan anaknya yang kali ini dinilainya telah kelewatan batas.

"Hah. Kita kan belum menanyakan prihal kejadian itu, sebaiknya kita menunggunya pulang dulu, tak baik mengambil kesimpulan sepihak saja." Nampaknya wanita ini tak percaya tentang laporan tadi, lihat saja ia terus membela sang anak. Ia terus saja menghela nafas melirik kearah suami yang tak henti-hentinya memancarkan raut geramnya sedari tadi.

"Bukankah anak itu sudah keluar dari sekolah sejak siang tadi, kenapa sudah sesore ini dia belum pulang juga!" Tak habis-habisnya Lucius menggerutu marah. Dulu Draco adalah anak yang bisa dibilang baik, penurut, tapi semenjak hari itu, hari dimana dia mendengar kedua orang tuanya yang bertengkar hebat dengan melibatkan nama seorang wanita, sejak saat itulah ia mulai membentengi dirinya sendiri dan bersikap lebih dingin pada semua orang.

.

.

_Flash back:_

"_Katakan apa itu semua benar Lucius?" Teriak Narcissa dari dalam kamarnya._

"_Tak kusangka kau tega melakukan semua ini kau bilang kalau wanita itu telah meninggal. Lantas siapa yang kulihat tadi, hah. Kumohon jujurlah Lucius." Narcissa yang kedengaran marah dan terisak tak bisa menahan semua gejolak marahnya kali ini. Hari ini Narcissa pergi bebelanja dan begitu kagetnya ia saat melihat seorang wanita yang dikatakan telah meninggal oleh suaminya, terlihat sehat berjalan dihadapannya._

_Wanita itu, wanita yang hampir saja membuat perkawinannya terancam hancur. Dan lebih mengejutkannya lagi ternyata wanita itulah yang telah melahirkan Draco. Lucius yang menginginkan seorang anak memutuskan mencari seorang wanita yang mau dibayar untuk mengandung anaknya, bisa dibilang Lucius tak pernah selingkuh, karena proses pembuahannya sendiri dipilih melelui jalur bayi tabung yang hanya menyuntikkan spermanya kedalam rahim wanita itu. Yang menjadi salah Lucius adalah yang tak menjelaskan tentang semua itu pada istrinya._

_Narcissa yang divonis dokter tak bisa memiliki anak, hanya bahagia mendengar jika suaminya memutuskan untuk mengadopsi seorang bayi. Tapi tak begitu lama, sampai akhirnya rahasia itu terdengar ketelinganya. Berita bahwa anak yang diasuhnya kini bukanlah anak orang lain melainkan anak dari suaminya sendiri. _

_**Draco yang pada saat itu berumur 2 tahun harus masuk rumah sakit karena terjatuh dari ayunan. Pelipisnya cukup banyak mengeluarkan darah dan harus segera mendapat transfusi dan setelah diperiksa ternyata Lucius memiliki golongan darah yang sama dengan anak yang diadopsinya itu. Dengan rasa penasaran yang besar, Narcissa pun pergi memeriksakan sendiri dengan mengambil sampel rambut keduanya. Setelah beberapa hari menunggu akhirnya kabar itu terdengar juga olehnya. **_

_**Narcissa yang mengira Draco adalah anak dari selingkuhan Lucius hanya bisa menangis haru. Lucius mulai menjelaskan semua pada sang istri, tapi salahnya lelaki ini berkata bahwa wanita yang melahirkan anaknya telah meninggal saat melahirkan.**_

"_Ya, aku mengaku salah kali ini. Aku hanya takut kehilanganmu saat itu. Cissy kumohon maafkan aku." Nada memelas Lucius terdengar dari balik pintu."Ia memang masih hidup, aku hanya tak mau membuatmu cemas, aku melakukan semua ini demi mempertahankan keluarga kita. Kumohon mengertilah Cissy."_

"_Dengan mengatakan bahwa ibu Draco sudah meninggal, apa kau pikir aku bisa tenang. Apa kau tak mengerti Lucius, bagaimana kalau wanita itu menginginkan Draco lagi, bagaimana kalau wanita itu memberi tahu anakku kalau aku bukanlah ibu kandungnya, bagaimana, bagaimana Lucius?" Racau Narcissa terus._

"_Kupastikan itu tak akan terjadi, percayalah Cissy. Wanita itu sudah mendapatkan keinginannya, aku sudah memberinya uang sesuai perjanjian kami,dan dia juga harus menepati janjinya untuk tak mengganggu kehidupan kita lagi, kumohon Cissy." Lucius tak henti-hentinya memohon pada tak menanggapi ucapan suaminya malam itu, yang dia inginkan hanya segera pergi dari sana. _

_Rupanya malam ini Draco terbangun karena merasa haus, jadilah dia memutuskan untuk mengambilnya sendiri, ia tak mungkin lagi menyuruh para maid dirumah itu, mengingat ini sudah tengah malam dan pastinya para maid telah terlelap._

_Disinilah Draco, mendengar semua isi hati wanita yang dikiranya adalah sang ibu. Dracopun diam mematung tepat didepan pintu kamar orang tuanya dengan air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir dari manik kelabunya._

"_Cklek" Narcissa keluar dari kamar dengan menarik sebuah koper hanya bisa terpaku melihat anaknya yang kini berada tepat dihadapannya._

"_D-draco." Bisik Narcissa pelan, sedangkan Lucius yang berada dibelakang istrinya tertunduk dalam menyesali perbuatannya, karena perbuatannya ini menyebabkan dua orang penting dihidupnya merasa sedih, setidaknya itu yang tengah iya rasakan saat ini._

_Dracopun hanya menatap kedua orang tuanya bergantian dengan raut wajah yang kecewa , tak begitu lama sampai ia mengambil langkah kembali ke kamarnya._

_Narcissia langsung terduduk diikuti sang suami yang maju memeluk tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat. "Apa yang kini harus dilakukannya?. Bagaimana jika Draco membencinya setelah mengetahui yang sebenarnya? Bagaimana jika Draco tak lagi memanggilnya ibu?" Berbagai pertanyaan terus menghantui Narcissa malam itu._

_Begitu terkejutnya Narcissa yang melihat reaksi Draco pada pagi itu. Bagaimana tidak, Draco yang harusnya marah malah bersikap seperti biasanya, seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Ciuman selamat pagi dipipi dan tak bertanya apa-apa tentang kejadian malam itu. _

_Narcissa berfikir mungkin setelah menenangkan dirinya, Draco akan meminta penjelasan kepada kedua orang tuanya, tapi setelah 6 tahun berlalu, tak sedikitpun Draco menyinggung kejadian itu. Memang ibunya menganggap tak ada yang berubah, sampai saat ini Draco masih menyayanginya dan tetap memanggilnya ibu. Namun Narcissa bisa melihat manik kelabu yang terlihat teduh dan perubahan sikap sang anak dari hari ke hari. Draco yang terlihat tak peduli pada orang lain, Draco yang menganggap orang lain seperti musuh dan Draco yang menutup rapat dirinya dari semua orang._

_End Of Flashback_

_._

_._

_._

"Kemarilah son." Draco yang baru saja memasuki mansionnya mendengar sang ibu berujar dan dapat dilihatnya sang ayah yang juga berada di sebelah Narcissa tengah memandang tajam kearahnya.

Draco pun mengambil langkah mendekat kearah keduanya dan langsung mengambil duduk di sofa berhadapan dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Ayahmu mendengar sesuatu terjadi disekolah hari ini, son. Dan kau dikatakan terlibat didalamnya. Apa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu son?" Narcissa memutuskan memulai pembicaraan ini, sepertinya tak ingin membuat Lucius semakin membuncah amarahnya.

Draco yang ditanya hanya terdiam sebentar "Aku hanya tak ingin membuat yayasan melakukan kesalahan, karena orang itu tak bersalah." Terdengar tegas ditelinga keduanya.

"Mmm Maksud ibu, dari mana kau mengetahui kalau orang itu tak bersalah?. Apa dia temanmu son?. Kudengar kau cukup membelanya tadi." Tambah Narcissa merasa bingung dengan sikap anaknya yang terlihat berbeda kali ini. Bukankah Draco anak yang tak terlalu memperdulikan dengan hal disekelilingnya, jadi wajar saja jika kelakuannya kali ini membuat keduanya tak mengerti.

"Teman?. Kurasa aku tak pernah menganggapnya seperti teman, mom." Ucap Draco menjawab sang ibu. "Dan kalau tentang hal lainnya, aku sangat yakin kalau dia tak bersalah dengan yang dituduhkan padanya tadi." Raut wajah Draco terlhat serius kali ini.

"Tapi kau tak mungkin membelanya seperti itu jika kau tak mengenalnya son. " Narcissa masih sangat penasaran dengan jawaban Draco.

"Aku tak mengatakan kalau aku tak mengenalnya mom, aku hanya berkata bahwa aku tak menganggapnya sebagai temanku" Ujar Draco

"Bukankah tadi kau mengatakan bahwa dia bukan temanmu!. Ibu tak mengerti son " Cissy semakin tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Draco ini. Ia terus saja menatap lekat sang anak dihadapannya kini.

"Apa ada yang lainnya mom? Bisakah aku kekamar sekarang?" Tanya Draco yang tak tau harus berkata apa lagi pada keduanya.

"Kalau bukan orang itu, lantas siapa yang harusnya bertanggung jawab dengan kejadian tadi." Kali ini Lucius mulai angkat bicara. "Dan harusnya kau tak bersikap seperti tadi, apa kau tak tau, kalau kau sudah membuat kami malu." Tambahnya.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan dad, aku tak merasa sedikitpun membuat kalian malu." Draco yang kini terlihat mulai tak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"Tak membuat kami malu? Heh.. Apa kau tak ingat siapa kita son? " Lanjut Lucius. "Dan bukankah orang itu bukan siapa-siapamu belum lagi dia bahkan bukan temanmu juga, apa kau tak sadar son? Kau membantu orang tak jelas itu." Dengan nada bicara yang sedikit meremehkan Lucius mulai terlihat marah.

" Aku akan bertanggung jawab dengan ucapanku tadi dan membawa orang yang harusnya bertanggung jawab atas kejadian ini. Jadi kumohon jangan berkata buruk tentangnya dad, setidaknya jangan dihadapanku. Aku keatas sekarang dad,mom." Setelah mengatakan itu Draco langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang merasa aneh dengan sikap anaknya ini.

.

.

.

"Disebelah sana Ron." Kata Mione menunjuk kearah rak buku palng atas.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, Urgh ini tinggi sekali." Ron yang mencoba menggapai sebuah buku tepat diarah tunjuk Mione, hanya bisa mengeluh tertahan. Ron yang harusnya tadi sedang asyik bergulung diatas tempat tidurnya kini hanya bisa pasrah melewatkan acara tidurnya yang terganggu dengan deringan telefon Mione yang dinilainya tak mengenal waktu itu.

Memang sudah kebiasaan Mione menelfon mengajaknya menemani gadis itu pergi keluar, seperti saat ini, gadis ini ingin pergi mencari bahan tugas kelompok mereka berdua, dan tak tangung-tanggung pukul 21:00Pm, yang artinya waktu tidur untuk anak sekolah seperti mereka berdua ini.

"Cepatlah Ron." Keluh Mione sedari tadi melihat Ron yang tak bisa mencapai buku ditunjuknya itu.

"Sebentar, ini ambillah, apa masih ada yang lain?" Tanya Ron ingin memastikan lagi.

"Sudah, kurasa ini sudah semuanya. Huh hampir saja aku lupa tentang tugas ini. Dan berhenti memasang wajah itu, Ron. Ini adalah pekerjaan kelompok kita, kalau kau lupa." Mione yang melihat wajah kusut Ron yang menahan kantuknya.

"Ini sudah hampir jam sepuluh malam Mione, kita kan masih bisa mencari semua ini besok sewaktu pulang sekolah." Kesal Ron yang tak bisa menahan kantuknya.

Mione hanya memutar matanya malas "Ini sudah harus dikumpulkan besok, aku juga baru mengingatnya tadi, kau bisa pulang duluan kalau kau mau." Kesal Mione langsung meninggalkan Ron dan berjalan kemeja kasir.

"Kenapa wanita sungguh sulit dipahami." Batin Ron melihat Mione yang kini terlihat mengacuhkannya.

.

.

.

"Ya, hallo. Apa kalian sudah menemukan orangnya? aku ingin kau lakukan semuanya dengan cepat." Kata Draco dan langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Draco membanting dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya dan tak henti-hentinya menatap layar telepon dihadapannya. Ia terlihat sedang menunggu telepon seseorang "Hah apa dia lupa?" membanting ponsel ditanganya sembarang, tapi masih berada di king bed nya juga.

"Drrttt. Drrrttt." Draco tersentak dan meraih cepat ponsel disampingnya "Y-ya!" Draco mencoba bersikap seperti biasanya.

"H-hallo?" Ujar Harry gugup, setelah mendial satu-satunya nomor ponsel yang ada di gadget barunya itu.

"Kenapa baru menghubungiku?" Draco yang rupanya agak kesal mulai terdengar ketus.

"M-maafkan aku, kedai hari ini cukup ramai, jadi aku baru bisa menelepon sekarang." Harry yang terdengar agak takut mendengar suara dingin Draco.

"Baiklah. Mmm apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Draco yang terdengar lebih melembut kali ini.

"Aku?" Harry terdiam menatap kesekelilingnya sebentar." Aku sedang ingin membereskan kedai dulu."

"Kau masih di kedai Potter?" Draco bertanya memastikan melihat lagi jam yang terpampang didindingnya."Ini 21:30pm dan kau belum pulang? Apa yang kaulakukan dikedai, tidur?" draco dengan nada menyindir, terus berbicara diteleponnya. Sebenarnya Draco hanya merasa khawatir mendengar Harry yang masih berada dikedai sampai saat ini, tak tau kenapa malah terdengar kasar di telinga Harry.

"A-aku hanya tinggal membereskan sedikit lagi, setelah itu kami sudah bisa pulang." Harry mulai terbata menjawab perkataan Draco itu.

"Kami? Kau bersama siapa disana?"Draco yang lebih penasaran mengambil posisi duduk sekarang.

"Aku bersama Cedric, kau ingat teman kerjaku dikedai ini. Mmm kau pernah melihatnya di Livingston mall lalu." Ujar Harry seadanya.

"Apa kalian hanya berdua saja disana?"

"I-iya, uncle Hagrid dan yang lainnya sudah pulang duluan." Jawab Harry masih bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Draco.

"Apa kau ingin membuatku jantungan Potter?" Tanya Draco dengan meningkatkan volume suaranya. Draco yang makin tersulut amarahnya mendengar seorang yang kini tengah bersama dengan Harry di kedai itu. Draco sendiri tak mengerti kenapa dia bisa merasa takut seperti sekarang ini, jika mendengar Harry berdua dengan orang itu. Seperti takut jika barang berharga miliknya direbut oleh orang lain.

"Jantungan? Ada apa Malfoy? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Harry kian tak mengerti dengan maksud Draco merasa takut dengan kata Draco barusan, Harry yang mengira mungkin saja Malfoy saat ini tengah merasa sakit hanya terdiam menunggu Draco membalas pertanyaannya itu.

"Jangan kemana-mana, tunggu aku kesana sekarang." Kata Draco dan langsung memutus sepihak sambungan telepon. Dengan cepat menyambar kunci mobilnya dimeja nakas samping tempat tidurnya, lalu berjalan cepat keluar dari mansion mewah itu. Jangan lupakan wajah menyeramkan Draco saat ini, yang terlihat geram menahan amarah.

.

.

.

"Apa kau masih marah Mione?" Tanya Ron yang kini mengemudikan mobil Lamborghini Miura'nya menyusuri jalanan yang lenggang malam ini. Ron memberanikan diri bertanya setelah merasa Mione hanya diam tak berbicara sedari tadi mereka keluar dari toko buku itu.

"Aku tak apa-apa Ron. Cepatlah mengemudi, bukankah kau ingin cepat pulang. Atau aku bisa turun disini saja dan mencari taxi mungkin!." Hermione mulai berbicara menyindir Ron tapi dengan memasang wajah yang biasa saja.

"A-aku tak bermaksud seperti itu, Mione... Maafkan aku." Ron benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Sudahlah Ron." Mione masih memperhatikan arah jalanan yang mereka lewati, tanpa sedikitpun menoleh kearah Ron berbicara.

.

.

"A-apa kau bilang, CCTV sekolah sudah diambil?... Bukankah tadi sudah kuperintahkan kau untuk melenyapkan CCTV hari ini... Shit.. Argh... Pokoknya aku tak mau tau, secepatnya kalian harus menemukan CCTV itu... Aku tak mau tau caranya, kalian pikkirkan sendiri." Astoria mematikan sambungan telepon digenggamannya, begitu kesalnya ia dapat terlihat dari raut wajahnya saat ini.

"Hallo, kumpulkan informasi tentang Harry Potter untukku, ingat aku ingin secepatnya dan tak ada yang boleh tertinggal." Seru Astoria kepada orang diseberang telepon.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan ini, kalian lihat saja nanti."

.

.

.

"Keluarlah sekarang, aku sudah didepan." Draco yang baru saja sampai didepan kedai langsung menyambar ponselnya menelepon seseorang.

Terlihat Harry dengan tas sekolah dipunggungnya berlari kecil kearah mobil sport hitam itu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Harry begitu membuka pintu mobil mewah Draco. Rupanya Harry merasa takut dengan ucapan Draco tadi, bagaimana tidak, Malfoy junior ini mengatakan bahwa dia terkena penyakit jantung yang ternyata salah diartikan oleh Harry ini.

"Masuklah." Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir pemuda bersurai platina ini, tanpa sedikitpun menoleh kearah Harry. Harrypun mengangguk diam menduduki kursi disebelahnya.

"A-apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kali ini giliran Harry memberanikan diri 'lagi' bertanya,merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Draco. Memang pemuda ini lebih sering terdiam jika tengah bersamanya, tapi kali ini dia merasa Draco mulai mengacuhkannya lagi dan Harry hanya tak ingin peristiwa lalu terulang lagi, dia tak ingin Draco mengacuhkannya seperti beberapa waktu lalu.

"Katakan alamatmu dimana?" Draco tak menjawab pertanyaan Harry, ia malah bertanya balik pada Harry. Harry yang disampingnya malah tetunduk takut, takut kalau Draco malah membencinya lagi, dan parahnya Harry sama sekali tak mengerti dimana letak kesalahannya itu.

" JL. XXXX." Kata Harry dan Dracopun melajukan mobilnya kealamat itu.

"Disitu, kau bisa menurunkanku disini saja." Harry menunjuk arah sebuah gang kecil dikawasan itu.

"A-aku turun sekarang. Terima kasih tumpangannya." Harry terus menundukkan kepalanya takut dan membuka pintu mobil sport hitam itu pelan, tak terdengar sedikitpun suara Draco disebelahnya.

"Brak." Harry langsung menoleh kearah suara mobil yang sedang ditutup dan ia masih terkejut melihat Draco yang tengah berjalan kearahnya itu.

"Ada apa? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Aku akan mengantarmu, jadi mulailah berjalan." Draco sontak mengeluarkan kata-kata itu melihat Harry yang tak berhenti menatapnya tak berjalan mendahului Harry setelahnya.

"Kita sudah sampai. Mmm Apa kau tak keberatan mampir sebentar? Aku bisa membuatkanmu hot chocolate." Harry yang melihat Draco malam ini tanpa mengenakan jaketnya, berniat menawarkan Draco segelas minuman hangat, ingin berterima kasih mungkin. Tak taukah Harry semua ini karena dirinya sampai-sampai Draco tak mengganti pakaian rumahnya yang hanya selutut itu.

Draco hanya tersenyum melihat kepolosan Harry kali ini, c'mon hot choc? Apa Draco kelihatan seperti anak kecil.

"Baiklah, tapi aku tak mau hot chocolate. Apa kau bisa menyediakan yang lain selain itu?" Tanya Draco dengan menahan kuat tawanya yang mendesak ingin keluar sedari tadi.

"T-tentu." Harry hanya menatap Draco malu.

.

.

"Silahkan." Harry menaruh lemon tea hangat buatannya diatas meja ruang tamunya.

"Terima kasih, kau benar-benar tinggal disini sendirian?" Tanya Draco sambil menyesap sedikit minuman hangat ditangannya.

"Ya, aku hanya tinggal sendiri disini. A-apa kau merasa baik-baik saja?" Harry yang hanya takut dengan ucapan Draco ditelepon tadi, merasa ingin memastikan keadaan Draco lagi.

"Maksudmu?" Kali ini giliran Draco yang tak paham pertanyaan Harry barusan dan iapun menaruh gelas yang dipegangnya keatas meja dihadapannya.

"Tadi bukankah kau bilang kalau kau sakit. M-maksudku jantungmu."Harry berkata dengan sedikit takut kearah Malfoy.

"Hmpft, hmpft. Hahahaha." Rupanya kali ini Draco tak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya lagi. Bagaimana bisa Harry menanggapi ucapannya tadi seperti itu.

Harrypun hanya tercengang menatap Draco ragu, tak tau kenapa Draco malah tertawa lepas, atau lebih tepatnya menertawakannya. "Apa aku salah bicara?" Batin Harry lagi. Harry tak sedikitpun merasa tersinggung dengan itu, malah ia tengah tersenyum senang melihat Draco yang menurutnya sangat berbeda, terlihat lebih lepas kali ini.

"Kau kenapa Malfoy?" Tanya Harry bingung masih menatap aneh Draco.

Draco yang ditanya mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri dan membalas tatapan Harry lagi. "Apa kau tak mengerti Harry? Kurasa pilihanku memang tak pernah salah... Aku tak pernah mendapati orang sepertimu ini." Draco terus berujar dengan senyuman yang sedari tadi tak henti-henti tersungging diwajahnya. Entahlah dia ingin berkata pada Harry, atau dia hanya ingin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Harry yang mendapat tatapan intens Draco hanya bisa tersenyum canggung "A-aku mandi dulu. Tunggulah aku tak akan lama." Harrypun langsung berjalan cepat setelah mengatakan itu.

Draco yang hanya tersenyum sedari tadi, tak dapat memungkiri sesuatu yang kuat yang tengah dirasakannya saat ini "Terima kasih. Terima kasih untuk tetap bersamaku." Di dalam benak Draco ia merasa takut jika orang yang ia sayangi akan pergi meninggalkannya lagi.

.

.

.

20 menit setelah Harry berganti baju dan terlihat lebih segar, ia segera berjalan menuju arah ruang tamunya. Ia yang mendapati Draco tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa dengan tangan yang disilangkan dibawah dadanya, juga mata yang telah terpejam terlihat damai dimatanya.

"Malfoy, Malfoy." Harry kini membungkuk didepan Draco, berniat membangunkan Draco. Harry menyentuh pelan bahu Draco, mengguncangnya perlahan.

Draco yang merasa terganggu tidurnya, membuka perlahan matanya dan balik menatap Harry intens.

Tak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini Draco menarik pelan tangan Harry hingga terduduk tepat disebelahnya. Dracopun mengubah posisinya sendiri, ia meletakan kepalanya diatas paha Harry dengan menyampingkan sedikit badannya pada arah perut Harry dan memeluk erat pinggang Harry.

"Rasanya lebih nyaman sekarang." Gumam Draco pelan seraya menutup lagi matanya.

"Apa kau belum makan Harry?" Draco yang masih menutup matanya kini malah tersenyum mendengar sesuatu yang mulai protes dalam perut Harry.

"Mmmm s-sebenarnya aku tak sempat makan tadi di kedai sangat ramai . Apa kau lapar? Kalau kau mau aku bisa memasakkan sesuatu untuk kita makan. Bagaimana?" Harry menunduk menatap Draco.

"Kau bisa memasak Potter?" Draco terdengar seperti meragukan perkataan Harry barusan.

Harry hanya tersenyum manis kearah Draco "Aku sudah hidup sendiri selama beberapa tahun ini, jika tak memasak, mungkin aku sudah menyusul kedua orang tuaku sekarang." Harry yang bermaksud membuat lelucon malah membuat Draco terduduk sempurna sekarang dan Draco kini malah menatap tajam Harry.

"Apa kau pikir itu lucu Potter?" Draco yang kian menatap tajam Harry dihadapannya kini.

"Maaf." Harry hanya menunduk takut melihat perubahan sikap Draco 'lagi' menurutnya. Draco memang sering berubah-ubah sikapnya(ini menurut versi Harry loh).

"Jangan membuat lelucon seperti itu lagi Potter, kau mengerti?" Draco yang nada suaranya lebih melembut melihat Harry yang tengah menunduk takut.

Harry mendongak menatap Draco dan mengangguk mengiakan perkataan Draco barusan.

"Aku pulang sekarang." Ujar Draco berdiri melangkah keluar rumah Harry, ia tak menunggu Harry membalas perkataannya,sebenarnya Draco hanya tak ingin membuat Harry lebih takut padanya. Atau Draco sendiri merasa takut dengan ucapan Harry itu.

.

.

.

"Kalian sudah mendapatkan hasilnya?" Tanya Draco pada seseorang diseberang sehabis Draco pulang dari rumah Harry, tiba-tiba saja orang suruhannya menelepon memberitahukan hasil yang mereka dapatkan, tentu saja dari kamera CCTV yang sudah mereka amankan duluan itu.

"Baguslah, rupanya mereka ingin bermain-main denganku!" Tambah Draco masih dengan senyum mengejeknya. "Kupastikan kalian akan mendapatkan balasannya." .

.

.

.

TBC

Balasan Review:

989seohye: Maksih n salam kenal, nih dah lanjut, moga- moga gak ngecewain.

Guest, Uzumaki Naa Chan: Masih advice'nya, saya emang gak begitu tau tntg penulisan crta, jadinya malah bnyk kesalahan yang muncul. Jangan kapok baca fic ini ya.

Guest,heyoyo: Hi jg salam kenal *Waves* Thx dah ninggalin jejak, sarannya jg...

A/N: Sy gak bisa banyak bacot disini, sy jg berasa crta ini bnyk kekurangannya dan sepertinya crta ini krng menarik, tp gpp bagi yg sdh ngefollow fic ini, sy jnji bakalan nyelesaiin fic ini sampai tamat. Yasudah segitu aja dulu. Maksih buat all reders... Tampakkan diri kalian siders...

Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya...

R & R Please


	5. Chapter 5

**A Romantic School life  
**

_**Previous Chap:**_

"Kalian sudah mendapatkan hasilnya?" Tanya Draco pada seseorang diseberang sehabis Draco pulang dari rumah Harry, tiba-tiba saja orang suruhannya menelepon memberitahukan hasil yang mereka dapatkan, tentu saja dari kamera CCTV yang sudah mereka amankan duluan itu.

"Baguslah, rupanya mereka ingin bermain-main denganku!" Tambah Draco masih dengan senyum mengejeknya. "Kupastikan kalian akan mendapatkan balasannya." .

.

.

.

Cast: Draco Malfoy

Harry Potter

Ronald Weasley

Hermione Granger

Astoria Greengrass

Others

Genre : Drama/Romance; school life/

YAOI, BoyXBoy

Pairing : DRARRY

~J.K Rowling~ Harry Potter

Rated : T to M (maybe)

Warning : Typo berserakan, cerita ini asli dari pemikiran saya sendiri.

No flamers, No cry

Don't like, Don't read!

Just click X above and then leave this page

I've already warn you before

.

.

Chap : 4

~Happy Reading...~

.

.

.

"Brak." Sebuah kepingan CD yang baru saja terputar di laptonya, membuat pria ini Albus Dumbledore yang merupakan kepala yayasan membanting kasar tangannya ke atas meja.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Aku tak menyangka orang terhormat seperti kalian ini berani melakukan hal rendah seperti ini. Menjebak orang lain dengan cara seperti itu!. Kurasa kali ini aku harus menyuruh orang tua kalian untuk datang menghadap kemari. Kejadian seperti ini sudah tak bisa di biarkan lagi." Albus Dumbledore menaikkan suaranya kepada kedua murid dihadapannya kini. Meskipun kedua orang ini adalah anak dari salah satu pemilik saham yayasan yang dipegangnya sekarang ini, tak menyurutkan niat Dumbledore untuk tetap memberi sanksi atas perlakuan kedua muridnya ini.

Astoria Greengrass dan Blaise Zabini sedang duduk mematung melihat layar laptop yang baru saja memutar aksi mereka, terlihat Astoria yang mengambil bungkusan dari tangan Blaise menyimpannya disaku seragamnya dan langsung berjalan memasuki kelas Harry.

"Tapi kau tak bisa melakukan ini sir. Apa kau lupa siapa orang tua kami?" Astoria terdengar mulai menyombongkan diri.

"Aku rasa ini bukan masalah siapa orang tua kalian. Apa kalian tau, perlakuan kalian ini hampir saja membuat salah satu murid berprestasi disekolah ini terancam dikeluarkan?" Geram Dumbledore.

" Berprestasi? Heh atau maksudnya murid beasiswa atau mungkin miskin?. Apa itu maksud anda sir?. Kurasa keluarnya satu anak miskin disekolah kita ini, tak akan membuat sekolah ini rugi, bahkan kita akan mengurangi pengeluaran yayasan ini." Astoria yang sudah mendapatkan informasi tentang kehidupan Harry seluruhnya, terdengar menghina Harry. Harry yang dilihatnya hanya anak yatim piatu dengan bekerja disebuah kedai kecil untuk membiayai hidupnya, belum lagi hanya menjadi siswa beasiswa disekolah ini membuat Astoria makin merasa marah. Dipikirnya kenapa Draco tunangannya lebih memilih Harry yang notabennya adalah bukan anak dari orang dari kalangan atas seperti mereka.

"Tolong jaga ucapan anda. Aku akan segera memanggil orang tua kalian kemari, kalian kembali dan tunggulah dikelas kalian sampai aku memanggil kalian lagi." Ujar Dumbledore mencoba duduk tenang dikursinya.

"Apa anda akan tetap memanggil orang tua kami sir?. Bukankah anda bisa memberi kami surat peringatan?, Kenapa sampai harus memanggil orang tua kami?" Cedric yang sedari tadi diam, ingin memprotes keputusan Dumbledore yang dianggapnya berlebihan.

"Aku tak dapat mentolerir kejadian seperti ini, kuharap kalian mengerti dan melakukan seperti yang kuperintahkan tadi. Silahkan kembali kekelas kalian masing-masing." Ucap Dumbledore hanya bisa mengikuti instruksi pria tua dihadapan mereka ini dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

"Ada apa dengan Mione?" Tanya Harry merasa heran mendapati Mione yang terlihat lebih diam hari ini. Sampai saat istirahat pun Mione tak banyak bicara. Dua orang ini tengah berada dikantin menunggu Mione yang sedang memesan pesanan makan siang mereka.

"Kurasa dia hanya sedikit kesal denganku." Ron terlihat malas memandangi Mione yang sedang mengantri di meja kasir.

Harry hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan Ron tadi.

"Drrtt, drrttt." Getar hp disaku celananya membuat Harry merogoh mencari benda kecil disaku celananya itu.

"Kutunggu di belakang sekolah." Hanya kata itu yang dibacanya dari screen hp dan membuat Harry tersenyum sendiri.

"Ada apa Harry?, kau sudah punya ponsel baru?. Wow bukankah itu ponsel keluaran terbaru dan kalau aku tak salah ponsel itu juga limited edition?" Ron yang melihat Harry tersenyum setelah melihat sesuatu di hp barunya hanya terkesima dengan benda yang kini berada dipegangan Harry kini.

"Benarkah?" Aku tak tau harga benda ini mahal." Ucap Harry dengan melihat lagi benda ditangannya ini.

"Kau tak tau kalau ponsel itu mahal? Bukankah kau baru saja membelinya? Bagaimana kau bisa tak mengetahuai harganya?" Ron masih takjub dengan ponsel ditangan Harry itu, hanya bertanya tak mengerti.

"I-ini adalah hadiah dari seorang teman." Ujar Harry gugup.

"Aku benar-benar ingin tau temanmu itu seperti apa, sepertinya dia sangat memperdulikanmu, atau apa kau sudah punya pacar Harry?" Tanya Ron penasaran.

"A-aku tak punya pacar, s-sungguh ini pemberian seseorang." Ucap Harry lebih gugup dari sebelumnya. Ia hanya terpikir ucapan Ron barusan "Teman?" batin Harry , bukankah Draco tak pernah memintanya untuk berteman denganya dan sampai sekarang pun Draco masih memanggilnya dengan sebutan Potter. "Pacar?" Batin Harry lagi. Apalagi ini, Draco memang bersikap lebih lembut padanya, tapi bukankah itu tak berarti Draco menyukainya.

"K-kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang." Kata Harry akhirnya dan langsung meninggalkan Ron sendiri yang tak mengerti dengan maksud Harry barusan.

"Harry kemana?" Hermione yang baru datang dengan pesanan mereka ditangannya terlihat mencoba mencari keberadaan Harry di ruangan itu.

"Dia baru saja pergi. Dia tak memberitahuku kalau dia akan kemana." Ucap Ron melihat wajah bertanya Mione. Mione hanya mendesah pelan dan langsung mengambil duduk.

"A-apa kau masih marah Mione?" Tanya Ron ragu pada gadis yang sedari tadi diam tak mengeluarkan suara apapun.

Mione yang ditanya hanya melihat wajah Ron malas "Apa aku terlihat marah Ron?".

Setelah mendengar jawaban yang tak pasti 'juga' dari wanita didepannya ini, akhirnya Ron memutuskan melanjutkan acara makan siangnya. Ron sungguh heran dengan kedua temannya ini, Harry yang dirasanya menjawab tak pasti tadi, belum lagi Mione yang juga mengikuti jejak Harry yang menjawab seperti itu juga. Ron sungguh tak paham dengan kelakuan kedua temannya ini.

.

.

.

Senyum Harry langsung terkembang sempurna begitu ia sampai di belakang sekolah. Draco yang terlihat bersandar dibawah pohon dengan sebelah kakinya yang ditekuk, sebelahnya lagi dibiarkan lurus kedepan membuat Harry berjalan pasti kearah Draco.

"A-ada apa Malfoy?" Tanya Harry ragu begitu ia telah berdiri tepat disamping Draco.

Draco menengadah keatas melihat Harry yang berdiri tepat disampingnya itu, Draco lalu berpindah kesisi sebelah tempatnya duduk dan menepuk sisi disebelahnya "Duduklah." Masih dengan wajah datarnya.

Harry yang mendengar itu, mengangguk pelan mengiakan perkataan draco tadi.

"Hhh bukankah disini sangat indah, tak ada satupun gedung tinggi yang terlihat dari sini." Kata Draco bertanya dengan pandangan lurus kedepan. Harry mengangguk kecil dengan senyuman tulus yang menguar dari wajahnya. Harry tentu saja menyetujui perkataan pemuda disampingnya ini, ia tak bisa memungkiri pemandangan indah yang sangat jarang ada di tengah kota besar seperti ini.

"M-malfoy. Mmm a-apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu? " Tanya Harry dengan nada ragu-ragu.

"Ada apa?. Katakan saja, lain kali kalau kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu kau tinggal katakan saja, tak perlu bertanya seperti ini." Balas Draco terkekeh kecil dengan menatap lembut Harry disampingnya.

"A-apa aku, ma-maksudku apa kita berteman sekarang?. A-aku hanya merasa sedikit aneh dengan ini semua, k-kau yang bersikap baik padaku, dan k-kita bahkan bukan seorang teman." Ucap Harry akhirnya dengan kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk takut. Mungkin Harry hanya takut saja dengan respon yang akan diterimanya dari Draco, yang membuat Harry takut sebenarnya adalah jawaban Draco nanti, bisa saja Draco bahkan menolak menganggapnya sebagai teman.

Senyuman tulus terlukis di atas wajah Draco sekarang "Ada apa?. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan semua ini?. Kukira kau sudah tau jawabannya. Apa sampai sekarang kau belum bisa menebaknya?" Draco menggenggam erat salah satu tangan Harry sekarang.

Harry langsung menatap kearah Draco menggeleng pelan "A-aku tak tau." Katanya lagi.

"Apa kau menganggap kita seperti teman, Potter?"Draco membalikkan pertanyaan kali ini. Draco ingin mengetahui tentang pendapat Harry sendiri, apa benar Harry menganggapnya seorang teman ataupun lebih dari itu.

"A-aku tak tau. Tapi kurasa kalau kita sudah b-berteman sekarang." Ucapnya ragu, Harry hanya mengungkapkan apa yang ada dibenaknya saat itu. Ia tak ingin berharap lebih. Baginya menjadi teman pemuda disampingnya ini sudah cukup dirasanya, walaupun sebenarnya hatinya ingin lebih dari ini.

"Benarkah hanya seperti itu?" Ujar Draco pelan menerawang ke langit atas, Draco sebenarnya merasa sedikit kecewa mendengar penuturan Harry tadi. Ia berharap kali ini Harry membuang semua pikiran naif'nya dan menjawab sesuai apa yang ada dihatinya. Draco sangat tau betul kalau pemuda disampingnya ini juga merasakan perasaan yang sama dengannya.

"Tapi sayang aku tak pernah menganggapmu sepertii seorang teman." Ucap Draco tersenyum miris. Ia tak tau, mungkin sekarang ia telah merasa sedikit kecewa dengan Harry yang tak mengerti dengannya. Bukankah sudah terlihat jelas dari semua perhatian lebih yang diberikan Draco padanya, kenapa malah Harry tak menanggapi perasaannya ini. Atau dia hanya merasa saja kalau Harry menyukainya?, atau mungkin Harry memang selama ini Harry tak menganggapnya lebih dari seorang teman. Tak habis-habisnya Draco bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Kali ini giliran Harry yang tercengang mendengar kata Draco padanya. "Bukankah selama ini Draco selalu ada untuknya, perlakuan dan perhatian yang diberikan Draco padanya menunjukkan bahwa hubungan yang terjadi antara mereka terjalin sudah lebih dekat... Apa semua hal itu tak membuat dia pantas bahkan hanya untuk menjadi seorang teman." Bayangan kebersamaan mereka terus berkelebat di benak Harry.

"M-maafkan aku,kukira kau mau jadi temanku. A-aku pergi sekarang." Harry merasa sangat kaget mendengar perkataan Draco barusan. Harry merasa seperti ada yang sesuatu meremas kuat dadanya dan lagi ia tengah berusaha keras menahan air mata yang mendesak ingin keluar dari iris hijaunya hal yang sangat dia inginkan sekarang, yaitu segera pergi menjauh dari sini, sebelum dia benar-benar tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya, Harry pun langsung berdiri, sedikit berlari meninggalkan Draco disana yang hanya menatapnya diam.

"Bodoh." Gumam Draco hanya menatap sayu punggung Harry yang terlihat semakin menjauh meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar harus bersabar kali ini."

.

.

.

"Ya, pastikan kalian mengerjakannya dengan rapi dan aku tak mau ada kesalahan lagi, kalian mengerti?. Baguslah." Astoria langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon'nya, sesaat setelah ia memberi instruksi pada seseorang dari sambungan telepon genggamnya.

"Kau tak akan lolos lagi kali ini, Potter." Batin Astoria tersenyum senang.

.

.

Selama jam pelajaran berlangsung tak ada satupun dari kedua pemuda ini yang mengangkat suara. Harry yang terlihat sama sekali mengacuhkan keberadaan Draco disebelahnya, Dracopun hanya bisa berpura-pura memperhatikan guru didepan kelas. Sebenarnya Draco ngin sekali melakukan aktivitas biasa mereka, tapi salahkan ego besarnya yang menahannya melakukan itu.

Pelajaran terakhir yang baru saja selesai dan bel tanda pulang sekolah juga sudah terdengar membuat Harry langsung membenahi tasnya dengan cepat.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Ujar Draco yang sudah tak tahan melihat perubahan sikap Harry yang muulai mengacuhkannya sedari tadi itu, hanya bisa menahan tangan Harry sebelum pemuda itu benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kelas mereka.

"Ada apa Malfoy?, aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang. Kurasa kau tak perlu berbuat ini, apa kau lupa kalau kita bukan teman, tak usah berpura-pura seperti ini lagi " Kata Harry menghempas kasar tangan Draco yang coba menahannya pergi.

Tak tau Harry mendapatkan kekuatan dari mana, tangan Draco yang biasanya selalu saja kuat menahannya, saat ini malah terlepas dengan mudah dari genggaman tangan Draco.

Harry lalu berjalan cepat setelah berhasil meninggalkan kelas mereka. "Stupid Harry." Ucapnya meretuki dirinya sendiri. Ia benar-benar tak ingin mengucapkan kata yang kasar pada Draco, hanya saja kali ini hatinya seperti merasa marah. Entahlah marah karena perkataan Draco tadi atau marah pada dirinya sendiri yang terlalu berharap lebih pada Draco yang ternyata masih tak bisa menerima kehadiran orang lain disisinya.

Harry terus berjalan tanpa berhenti ditempat biasanya ia menunggu bis, seolah tak ada hal lain dipikirannya saat ini, bayangan percakapannya bersama Draco tadi selalu saja terbayang dikepalanya.

Ia terus saja mengingat kebersamaannya bersama orang itu, serasa kakinya kini terjulur sendiri melangkah tak tentu arah. Seolah-olah tak ada hal apapun yang sanggup membimbing dirinya keluar dari alam pikiran kelabunya.

"Harry." Harry yang terus saja berjalan, tiba-tiba saja mendengar suara, sontak ia langsung berbalik dan melihat sebuah mobil tengah melaju kencang menuju kearahnya.

Seketika itu juga ia terdiam mematung ditempatnya berdiri, seolah merasa takut, bahkan untuk berlari ke arah seberangnya.

"Brugh."

"Brak."

Dalam sekejap Iapun merasa tangannya tertarik keras oleh sesuatu dan tubuhnya seperti terpental jauh kemudian jatuh ke tanah, setelah itu tak ada lagi yang bisa dilihatnya, semua bayangan disekelilingnya mulai tersamarkan dan berubah hitam.

.

.

.

Lucius yang terlihat berlari melewati orang-orang disekelilingnya. Tadi, setelah dikabari Narcissa yang mengatakan kalau anak mereka mendapat kecelakaan lalu lintas, membuat pria paruh baya ini pergi cepat meninggalkan kantornya.

Narcissa yang sedari tadi setia menunggu sang anak yang masih berada didalam penanganan dokter rumah sakit, ia terus-terusan saja menangis haru, biar bagaimanapun juga, Draco adalah anak satu-satunya meskipun Draco tak terlahir dari rahimnya.

"Please god." Kata-kata itu terus keluar dari bibir Narcissa. Sungguh ia sangat menyayangi putranya ini.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Lucius yang baru saja datang langsung memeluk wanita dihadapannya kini.

"Dia bersama temannya mendapat kecelakaan dan sekarang dokter sedang menangaani mereka didalam. Aku sungguh takut Lucius, apa Draco akan baik-baik saja?" Narcissa benar-benar takut sekarang, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada anaknya Draco, ia terus saja menangis tersedu didada bidang Lucius.

"Tenanglah Cissy. Draco akan baik saja." Saat ini Lucius mencoba menenangkan sang istri.

"Cklek." Terlihat seseorang dengan pakaian putih keluar dari ruangan itu.

Lucius dan Narcissa langsung berjalan menghampiri dokter yang terlihat menurunkan sedikit masker dwajahnya.

"Kami orang tua pasien kecelakaan itu dokter, bagaaimana keadaan anak kami?" Lucius terdengar tak sabar bertanya.

" Tenanglah, Kedua pasien hanya mendapat beberapa luka kecil , tak ada yang serius, mungkin mereka hanya perlu dirawat selama beberapa hari disini." Kata sang dokter dengan memasang senyum ramahnya.

"Terima kasih dokter. Apa kami sudah bisa melihat anak kami sekarang?" Tanya Narcissa.

"Tentu, silahkan."

Keduanyapun langsung masuk setelah mereka mendengar kata dokter yang mengizinkan.

.

.

.

"Engghh." Harry mulai membuka pelan matanya. "Ini dimana?" Batinnya melihat lagi kesekelilingnya."Ahw." Dia baru saja ingin mencoba bergerak bangun dari tempatnya berbaring, sakit dikepala serta badan yang terasa seperti remuk jika digerakkan membuatnya malah kembali terbaring lemas diatas ranjang RS itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Terlihat seorang suster yang baru saja masuk keruangan tempatnya sekarang. Rupanya sekarang Harry sudah dipindahkan keruang perawatan rumah sakit itu.

"Ini dimana?" Tanya Harry.

"Apa kau tak ingat?. Tadi kau bersama temanmu mendapat kecelakaan dijalan." Kata suster itu dengan memperbaiki selimut Harry.

Harry mencoba mengingat lagi kejadian tadi. Bukankah tadi ia sedang berjalan, dan sebuah mobil, suara seorang yang memanggilnya. Ia terus saja mengingat kejadian itu.

"Temanmu sedang ada dikamar sebelah dan keadaannya juga baik-baik saja." Tambah suster itu dengan senyum ramahnya. "Jika ada apa-apa, kau bisa menekan tombol ini dan kami akan segera kemari, apa kau mengerti?"

Harry hanya menjawab dengan mengangguk lemah.

Sepeninggal suster itu Harry hanya bertanya-tanya sendiri "Teman? Bukankah tadi ia berjalan hanya sendiri. Tapi suara itu, suara yang memanggilnya sebelum mobil itu mendekati tubuhnya, kenapa terdengar seperti suara orang itu, tapi kenapa dia bisa ada disana?" Harry merasa begitu lelah sekarang mencoba menutup lagi matanya begitu dirasanya kantuk yang datang menyerangnya.

.

.

.

"A-apa Draco kecelakaan?. Ba-bagaimana bisa mom?" Kaget Astoria mendengar perkataan ibunya. Ibunya baru saja mendapat kabar dari Narcissa langsung akan kejadian yang menimpa Draco.

"Tadi ada mobil yang menabrak Draco dan temannya, sekarang mereka berdua sedang dirawat di RS." Jelas ibunya.

"T-tapi bagaimana bisa mom? A-apa keadaannya baik-baik saja?" tanya Astoria lagi.

"Kata Cissy, keadaan Draco dan temannya itu baik-baik saja, hanya perlu istirahat di RS saja selama beberapa hari kedepan."

"Ibu tadi menerima surat panggilan kesekolah besok, ada apa nak? Tanya sang ibu merasa heran dengan surat panggilan yang diterimanya siang tadi.

"I-itu. Bisakah kau keluar dulu mom? A-aku akan mengganti baju. Kurasa a-aku akan mengunjungi Draco sekarang mom," Astoria terlihat mulai gugup menjawab dan mendorong pelan bahu ibunya kearah pintu kamarnya.

"Ibu harap kau tak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk." Kata ibunya dengan nada sedikit mengancam sebelum pergi dari kamar anaknya itu.

Terlihat Astoria mengambil ponselnya dan mendial salah satu nomer disana " Ini aku, bagaimana? Apa semuanya berjalan lancar?" Tanyanya pada seorang diseberang telepon.

"Apa? Dia masih hidup?. Apa kalian ingin mempermainkanku?." Geram Astoria mematikan pembicaraan itu sepihak.

"Shit. Kau selalu saja bisa lolos. Erghh.".

"Aku bisa mengurusinya nanti, sekarang aku harus menjenguk Draco dulu." Katanya dalam hati dan langsung pergi mengganti pakaiannya. Sebenarnya Astoria tak menaruh curiga sedikitpun dengan Draco yang dikatakan tertabrak tadi, ia masih belum sadar kalau ibunya menyinggung tentang seorang teman yang juga ikut terluka bersama Draco. Intinya,dia sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa rencananya sendiri yang telah menyebabkan semua ini.

.

.

.

"Hi Astoria, silahkan masuk." Narcissa yang melihat calon menantunya berdiri didepan kamar rawat anaknya, hanya mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Apa kabar aunt Cissy, mom hanya menitipkan ini. Besok mom and dad baru akan kemari." Kata Astoria dengan mengangkat parsel buah ditangannya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Cissy lembut mengambil parsel dari tangan Astoria.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar, silahkan, jika kalian ingin berbicara." Ujar Narcissa dan langsung meninggalkan keduanya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu darling?" Astoria terdengar manja kali ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Balas Draco malas.

Sepertinya Draco masih teringat tentang perbuatan buruk Astoria pada Harry, jadilah ia kini menatap dingin wanita muda dihadapannya ini.

"Bukankah sudah jelas kalau aku datang untuk menjenguk tunanganku disini. Kurasa itu tak ada salahnya." Balasnya masih saja bersikap manja.

"Aku sedikit heran kalau orang tuamu masih mengizinkanmu keluar, apa orang tuamu sudah datang menghadap di sekolah? Draco bertanya dengan memasang senyuman menangnya. Ingin membuat wanita dihadapannya ini takut sepertinya.

"Sudah kuduga kau yang megambil semua bukti itu dan menyerahkannya pada kepala yayasan. Mmmm tapi apa kau tak takut kalau aku juga membocorkan tentang 'penyimpanganmu' itu darling?"

Astoria tetap berbicara seperti biasanya. Sebenarnya ia juga merasa takut perihal panggilan untuk orang tuanya besok, ia hanya tak suka merasa kalah dan terintimidasi seperti ini, apalagi didepan tunangannya ini.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau mengerti dengan jelas maksudku darling. Aku tak mungkin melakukan semua ini jika saja kau tak berhubungan dengan anak miskin itu. Apa kau heran kenapa aku sampai bisa mengetahui ini semua?" Ucapnya menyeringai senang.

Draco terlihat mengernyitkan dahinya mencoba memahami maksud perkataan Astoria ini, tapi tak begitu lama sampai ia mengerti maksud ucapan tajam Astoria padanya, Dracopun langsung memasang seringaian tajam diwajahnya.

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah tau semuanya, aku memang merasa bangga denganmu yang bisa mendapatkan informasi sampai se-detail ini. Bukankah sudah jelas sekarang, kalau begitu sebaiknya kita akhiri saja pertunangan kita. Apa kau tidak malu mempunyai tunangan seperti aku ini?" Tambah Draco dengan nada menantang.

"K-kau. Apa kau sudah gila?" Marah Astoria kini. Astoria tak percaya mendapati reaksi Draco seperti ini.

"Kau tak bisa membedakan antara wanita dan pria?. Bagaimana mungkin kau memilih anak miskin itu dari pada aku tunanganmu yang sudah jelas-jelas adalah wanita!" Tambahnya dengan wajah yang mulai berubah merah menahan amarahnya.

"Kenapa?, bukankah sudah jelas kalau aku tak akan pernah menyukai 'wanita' sepertimu ini." Draco berujar dengan menekankan kata 'wanita' pada perkataannya.

"Tidakkah kau berfikir bagaimana reaksi kedua orang tuamu jika mendengar tentang hal aneh ini?. Dimana akal sehatmu Draco?"

Draco terdiam tercengang mendengar perkataan wanita di hadapannya ini. Benar juga menurutnya, ia memang tak pernah berfikir sampai sejauh itu. Dengan cepat Draco membuyarkan lamunannya sendiri lalu ia menatap tajam wajah lawan bicaranya ini.

"Kurasa itu masalahku. Jika kau tak keberatan, aku ingin istirahat sekarang. Dan kurasa kau juga tau letak arah pintunya dimana." Kata Draco lagi dan langsung memejamkan matanya, seperti tak memperdulikan lagi kehadiran wanita ini, yang terlihat masih berdiri dengan aura menakutkan seperti singa yang ingin menerkam buruannya.

"Kalau kau pikir aku akan menyerah segampang ini, kau salah besar. Aku tak akan membiarkan ini." Marah Astoria langsung menyambar tasnya dan berlalu pergi.

.

.

.

Draco yang terbangun malam ini, melihat sang ibu yang tertidur disofa panjang tak jauh dari ranjang RS, iapun mengedarkan pandangannya pada arah jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul 01:15am.

"Argh." Draco mencoba bangun perlahan, ditepisnya semua rasa sakit yang langsung dirasakannya begitu ia berusaha untuk duduk. Dengan pelan ia mulai menuruni ranjang tempatnya tidur. Sebenarnya Malfoy junior ini hanya ingin melihat kondisi Harry, walaupun Narcissa sang ibu sudah mengatakan kalau temannya yang ikut tertabrak tadi, kondisinya juga baik-baik saja, kelihatan Draco ingin memastikan sendiri mengenai hal itu.

"Cklek." Draco membuka pelan pintu kamarnya dan menutupnya lagi.

Ia pun berjalan kearah tepat sebelah kamarnya dengan menenteng selang infus ditangannya.

"Cklek." Setelah ia membuka pintu didepannya itu, tiba-tiba saja senyumnya terkembang sempurna. Ia lalu mendekat kearah satu-satunya ranjang diruangan itu.

"Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku bisa menjagamu lebih baik dari ini." Senyuman yang tadi menguar dari wajah Draco, kini langsung tergantikan dengan tatapan sendu. Bagaimana tidak, wajah Harry yang nampak lebam, belum lagi beberapa goresan terlihat dikulit putihnya, tak ayal membuat Draco merasa bersalah. Draco merasa ini semua tak akan terjadi kalau saja ia tidak sedang bersisi tegang dengan pemuda beriris hijau ini.

Draco mendekat menaruh selang infusnya tepat disebelah selang infus Harry, menggantungnya ditiang bersamaan lalu tangannya terangkat membelai halus surai kecoklatan Harry.

"Selalu saja seperti ini" Batinnya. Ia sendiri merasa heran, kenapa tiap kali bersentuhan dengan Harry, dadanya langsung beradu laju seperti sekarang ini. Ia juga tak mengerti, bahkan hanya untuk sentuhan kecil seperti ini, ia sudah tak bisa menormalkan detak jantungnya sendiri.

Senyuman pun tak rela pergi dari atas wajah Draco, lihatlah ia tak henti-hentinya menciumi wajah Harry, walaupun hanya kecupan-kecupan kecil yang ditinggalkannya diatas wajah Harry.

Draco masih terus menatap lekat wajah pemuda yang terlihat tengah tertidur pulas, senyuman sendu tercetak jelas di wajahnya. "Maafkan aku." Berkali-kali ia membisikkan pelan kalimat itu di telinga Harry, seolah berharap dengan kata-kata yang diutarakannya itu bisa meluapkan segala rasa bersalah dihatinya kini.

Draco yang merasa tak ingin meninggalkan Harry diruangan itu sendiri, memutuskan ikut naik berbaring di sisi sebelah Harry, Iapun merebahkan tubuhnya perlahan, mencoba mencari tempat yang nyaman bagi keduanya. Dracopun kini diposisi tidur dengan sedikit menyamping sambil memeluk pinggang Harry posesif.

"Good night, love." Tanpa sadar Draco langsung menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir Harry, lalu melumatnya pelan, memberi sedikit pagutan-pagutan lembut didalamnya, berusaha mencari kenikmatan sendiri untuknya.

"Eungh." Sedikit lenguhan keluar dari bibir Harry.

Draco yang tersadar dengan perbuatannya ini dan langsung menarik wajahnya dengan cepat.

"Aku pasti sudah gila sampai mencuri ciuman dari orang yang sedang tertidur." Kata Draco menghapus sudut bibir Harry yang terlihat basah oleh saliva yang berasal dari aktivitasnya ini , lalu iapun terkekeh sendiri mengingat hal yang baru saja dilakukannya itu.

.

.

"A-apa yang?" Ungkapnya tak percaya, kini ia hanya bisa menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua punggung tangannya. Orang ini jelas tak melihat semua yang dilakukan Draco, tapi ia melihat dengan jelas bagian Draco menciumi bibir temannya itu.

.

.

.

TBC

Balasan Review:

Guest:Uzumaki Naa-Chan: Thx, syukur juga karena pembaca sudah gak bingung lagi... Nih dah lanjut.

989seohye: Makasih dah suka ma cerita ini, nih dah lnjt.

MyLullaby's: Tetap baca ya, kalo pengen tau nasib Drarry ke depan hehehe, nih dah lanjut.

JN Malfoy: Pendek ya? Padahal saya selalu apdet diatas 3500 words loh... Ini dah apdet lagi...

CCloveRuki: Ya, makasih... Iya nih, akhir-akhir ini saya malah males ngetiknya, mengingat banyak kesalahan diawal-awal chap crta ini, tp makasih ya terus nyemangatin saya. Dah lnjt kok, dibaca lagi ya.

Angel Muaffi: Kalau tentang ibunya Draco, sy belum kepikiran buat masukin ke crta ini *atau belum* coz sy jg belum kebayang tentang chap depan akan seperti apa. Makanya semua pertanyaan yang berhubungan tentang alur crta, blm bisa saya jawab. Yang pasti ini bkn crta angst, jadi tenang aja Drarry pasti happy end disini. Nih dah apdet, bc lg ya..

Dazzelle Saputri: Iya, saya juga ngerasa penulisan crta ini agak klise dan juga typo's ada dmn2. Thx dah suka ma crta saya, nih dah lnjt lg...

heyoyo: Gak ngerti kata-katanya?.. Apa ampe sekarang penulisan crta ini gak bgtu jelas? Maap buat para readers sekalian tentang itu, hah mngkn sy gak berpengalaman buat crta fiksi sprti ini, tp saya bakalan belajar lagi kok, thx buat sarannya.

A/N: Konfliknya dah mulai kelihatan nih, moga-moga para readers sekalian gak merasa kecewa kali ini. Bagi yang minta dipanjangin per-chap'nya lg, sy mohon maap blm bisa panjangin chap ini, mngkin chap depan yah!

Selamat datang juga buat followers baru, big hugs from me... Ok segitu aja...

Don't forget to Review guys,

Thank you...

R & R Please


	6. Chapter 6

**A Romantic School life  
.**

**.**

**.**

_**Previous Chap:**_

.

._**  
**_.

"Aku pasti sudah gila sampai mencuri ciuman dari orang yang sedang tertidur." Kata Draco menghapus sudut bibir Harry yang terlihat basah oleh saliva yang berasal dari aktivitasnya ini , lalu iapun terkekeh sendiri mengingat hal yang baru saja dilakukannya itu.

"A-apa yang?..." Ungkapnya tak percaya, kini ia hanya bisa menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua punggung tangannya. Orang ini jelas tak melihat semua yang dilakukan Draco, tapi ia melihat dengan jelas bagian Draco menciumi bibir temannya itu.

.

.

.

Cast: Draco Malfoy

Harry Potter

Ronald Weasley

Hermione Granger

Astoria Greengrass

Others

Genre : Drama/Romance; school life/

YAOI, BoyXBoy

Pairing : DRARRY

~J.K Rowling~ Harry Potter

Rated : T to M (maybe)

Warning : Typo berserakan, cerita ini asli dari pemikiran saya sendiri.

No flamers, No cry

Don't like, Don't read!

Just click X above and then leave this page

I've already warn you before

.

.

Chap : 5

.

.

~Happy Reading...~

.

.

.

"Southern Hospital, cepatlah." Perintah wanita berambut hitam ikal ini setelah menyetop sebuah taxi dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Ibu harap kau baik-baik saja son." .

.

.

~ARSL~

"Draco, kau dimana son?" Kata Narcissa mencari keberadaan sang anak pagi itu. Narcissa yang terbangun pagi ini merasa aneh melihat ranjang tempat Draco berbaring telah kosong. Wanita ini lalu beralih kearah jam yang tergantung rapi diatas didinding "04:50, bukankah ini terlalu pagi untuk anaknya ini berjalan-jalan keluar. Bukankah keadaan Draco juga belum terlalu pulih." Batin Cissy khawatir.

Narcissa terus saja menyusuri setiap ruangan dikamar itu, tapi nihil, ia tak dapat menemukan Draco disetiap sudut kamar itu. Ini sontak membuat ia merasa takut, dipikirnya tak mungkin anaknya berkeliaran diluar pada jam seperti ini.

Dengan panik, ia langsung melangkah keluar kamar, bermaksud bertanya pada suster jaga malam ini.

"Cklek." Ia membuka kasar pintu kamar dan langsung meninggalkannya tanpa menutupnya lagi, sepertinya wanita ini benar-benar merasa khawatir dengan keberadaan anaknya saat ini. Dengan langkah yang terbilang cepat ia menyusuri lorong rumah sakit pagi ini.

.

.

"Pagi, apa kalian melihat anakku Draco Malfoy, ruangan VVIP 3." Tanya Narcissa setelah sampai disana. Narcissa melihat ada sekitar 7 atau 8 orang suster jaga malam ini, setidaknya ia berharap salah satu dari suster disana ada yang mengetahui atau melihat dimana anaknya kini berada.

"Maaf nyonya, ada apa?"

"Anak saya menghilang dari kamarnya, apa kalian melihatnya disekitar sini?" Tanyanya cemas.

Semua suster yang ada disana hanya saling pandang-pandangan sambil menggeleng pelan. "Maaf nyonya, kurasa tak ada yang melihatnya. Kami akan mencarinya sekarang, nyonya tenanglah." Ujar kepala suster itu mencoba menenangkan Narcissa yang kelihatan panik.

.

.

.

"A-apa yang dia lakukan disini?" Ucap Narcissa tak percaya. Ia dan beberapa suster yang sedang berpencar mencari keberadaan Draco, tiba-tiba melihat lagi sosok wanita yang sangat tak ingin ditemuinya sejak dulu itu.

"Apa dia mendengar tentang kecelakaan yang dialami Draco?, atau apa dia berencana ingin membawa Draco pergi?" Batin Narcissa pun tak tenang. Dengan perlahan ia berjalan mendekati arah wanita yang tampak duduk diam diatas bangku lobby rumah sakit.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Narcissa bertanya dengan nada dingnnya setelah ia sampai tepat didepan wanita itu, ia sepertinya merasa kalu saja mungkin wanita dihadapannya ini punya niat yang buruk pada keluarganya, jadilah kini ia membuang semua sikap bangsawan yang disandangnya, dan mulai berbicara dengan nada kasar seperti ini.

Mendengar seseorang yang tengah berbicara padanya sontak membuat wanita ini menengadahkan wajahnya keatas melihat asal suara itu. Dapat terlihat wanita ini begitu terkejut dengan kehadiran sosok wanita dihadapannya kini, sosok yang menggantinya menjadi seorang ibu bagi anak kandungnya sendiri.

"Duduklah." Ujar wanita itu kali ini memasang tatapan sendunya dan sedikit senyum yang tercampur di raut wajahnya.

"Kumohon duduklah." Katanya lagi melihat Narcissa masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya semula.

"Katakan apa maumu?" Terdengar Narcissa mulai membuka bicara. Narcissa yang saat ini merasa takut kalau saja wanita yang merupakan ibu dari anaknya ini berniat membawa anaknya pergi, mungkin saja keberadaannya disini untuk mengusik kehidupan keluarganya ini.

Senyuman pilu tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Wanita ini, Bellatrix Lestrange adalah ibu kandung dari Draco Malfoy yang merupakan anak dari Lucius dan Narcissa sungguh hanya ingin melihat kondisi putranya ini. Walaupun keadaan dan kehidupan yang memaksanya terpaksa melakukan perjanjian dengan Lucius ayah Draco pada saat itu. Tapi wanita ini tetap tak bisa melupakan begitu saja keberadaan putra satu-satunya ini.

Bellatrix yang pada saat itu harus membiayai dan menjadi ibu tunggal bagi kedua putrinya setelah sepeninggal Rodolphus Lestrange sang suami. Ia terpaksa menerima tawaran yang datang padanya. Saudara iparnya Rabastan Lestrange yang pada saat itu menjadi tangan kanan Lucius, menawarkan suatu perjanjian untuknya.

Tentu saja tawaran yang datang itu tak langsung diterima wanita bersurai hitam bergelombang ini. Ia merasa takut atau mungkin hina melakukan perjanjian seperti ini. Berbagai cara pun dilakukan Rabastan untuk meyakinkannya menerima pekerjaan ini. Ya, ini hanya pekerjaan, setidaknya alasan itu yang terus dibawanya selama ia melakukan operasi pembuahan, bahkan saat ia tengah hamil dan melahirkan Draco.

Ia tau kalau ia benar-benar telah egois dan gegabah saat itu. Nalurinya sebagai seorang ibu memaksanya untuk menerima perjanjian ini. Tak ada yang tersisa saat kematian sang suami, semuanya habis untuk membayar ganti rugi pada beberapa perusahaan lain. Jika dengan menerima perjanjian ini, ia bisa menata lagi kehidupannya bersama kedua putrinya, maka ia akan melakukannya.

Tapi sepertinya hidup tidak berjalan semulus itu. Ia benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah pada anaknya, Draco. Apa Draco membencinya?, apa anaknya itu bahkan tak mengetahui tentang keberadaannya sama sekali?. Semua perasaan bersalah terus saja menghantuinya selama ini.

"Tenanglah, aku tak akan melakukan apa-apa. Duduklah ." Ucapnya dengan senyuman teduh diwajahnya. Mungkin wanita ini masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Bagaimana tidak, anaknya Draco baru saja menciumi seseorang dan parahnya lagi orang itu bergender yang sama dengannya, laki-laki. Demi Tuhan, wanita ini benar-benar sungguh terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Bellatrix mendengar tentang kecelakaan yang dialami Draco, saat itu juga ia langsung pergi melihat kondisi anaknya itu. Baru saja ia berniat mengunjunginya diam-diam, ternyata ia malah melihat sang anak dengan tertatih-tatih dan memegang selang infus ditangannya, tengah berjalan masuk keruangan sebelah kamarnya. Ia yang merasa penasaran, hanya mengikuti ketempat tujuan Draco.

Pandangannya seketika itu juga kabur, ia seperti tak percaya dengan kemampuan retina matanya menangkap cahaya yang ada, wanita ini terus saja menggeleng pelan seakan tak mau percaya dengan penglihatannya sendiri. Ia melihat dengan jelas bagian dimana anaknya itu menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir temannya, dan kelihatannya Draco pun sangat menikmati perbuatannya itu.

"Katakan apa maumu kali ini. Kalau ini hanya tentang uang, kurasa kami bisa menyiapkannya asal kau mau berjanji menjauh dari kehidupan kami. Katakan saja, kau butuh berapa?" Ucap Narcissa dingin, lalu ia duduk di kursi sebelah kanan Bellatrix.

Bellatrix memandang sebelah kekanannya dengan senyuman tulus yang menguar diwajahnya "Kurasa aku tak punya hak apa-apa untuk meminta sesuatu lagi dari kalian." Ucapnya terdengar sendu.

"Terima kasih karena sudah merawatnya sampai sebesar ini. 17 tahun dan dia juga terlihat sangat tampan, kurasa wajahnya lebih mirip kalian berdua." Tambah Bellatrix dengan senyuman tulusnya.

"Aku hanya datang untuk melihatnya saja, jadi kau jangan takut. Mmmmn t-tapi bisakah kau berjanji sesuatu padaku ?" Tanya Bellatrix pada wanita dihadapannya ini.

"A-aku tak akan memberikan anakku padamu, jika itu yang kau minta maka sampai kapanpun aku tak akan membiarkan kau membawanya." Sela Narcissa terdengar marah.

"Tenanglah, aku tau tempatku dimana, jadi kau jangan takut. Mana mungkin aku meminta hal seperti itu pada ibu dari anakku." Ucapnya tersenyum miris.

"Kalau begitu katakan apa maumu dan segeralah pergi dari sini, aku tak mau melihat anakku sampai melihatmu disini." Bentak Narcissa. Narcissa tau betul perangai Draco, walaupun Draco tak pernah bertanya perihal ibu kandungnya ini, tapi setidaknya Draco sudah mendapatkan informasinya sendiri. Dan lagi Narcissa yakin betul kalau Draco sangat mengenal sosok wanita dihadapannya ini.

"Cobalah lebih memahaminya, mungkin dia sedikit berbeda, tapi kumohon kalian memberikan sedikit toleransi padanya. Tolonglah." Kata bellatrix memandang sayu kearah lantai keramik dibawahnya. Sepertinya wanita ini mengetahui watak tegas Lucius yang tak akan membiarkan kejadian ini begitu saja. Ia tau itu, tak mungkin keluarga terhormat seperti mereka mau menerima perilaku menyimpang sang anak.

"Biarkan Draco memilih sendiri kebahagiaannya, Jangan menyakitinya kumohon."

"Aku pergi sekarang, kumohon pertimbangkanlah lagi ucapanku tadi." Tambah Bellatrix lagi dan langsung berdiri meninggalkan Narcissa yang tak mengerti dengan maksud wanita itu.

Narcissa hanya terdiam, sepertinya ia tengah sibuk memahami maksud Bellatrix tadi. "Menyakiti Draco?, maksudnya apa?" Batinnya bertanya, tapi mana mungkin mereka tega menyakiti anak semata wayangnya ini. Narcissa hanya menatap bingung kearah Bellatrix yang menghilang didepan pintu masuk RS.

.

.

.

~ARSL~  
.

.

.

"Eungh." Harry terbangun karena merasa ada beban berat yang terasa diatas badannya. Ia membuka mata pelan dan mengerjap membiasakan retina matanya dengan cahaya lampu kamar inapnya.

Harry benar-benar tak percaya asal dari beban berat itu. Bayangkan saja kaki kiri Draco menumpu di atas kedua paha Harry dan tangan kiri Draco yang melingkar manis di atas dada Harry, pantas saja pemuda bersurai kecoklatan ini merasa tak nyaman sekarang.

Belum lagi helaian surai yang terasa menggelitik tengkuknya, sontak membuat pemuda beriris hijau ini tersadar membuka matanya perlahan.

Terpaan angin dingin yang langsung menyapa kulitnya, membuat Draco lebih mengeratkan lagi rengkuhan badannya pada pemuda di pelukannya ini. Draco terus saja menggeliat tak nyaman disamping Harry.

Pelukan yang terasa sedikit merenggang tadi, tiba-tiba saja berubah mengerat sempurna. Sentuhan kulit Draco yang terasa hagat diatas kulit Harry, membuat Harry gugup mematung masih setia menatap lekat sosok pemuda disampingnya kini.

Sebelah tangan diulurkannya perlahan mengelus pelan dahi Draco. Walaupun dengan agak ragu-ragu ia tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya itu. Dari dahi, tangannya terus bergerak turun ke pipi Draco yang nampak kebiruan, sepertinya peristiwa siang ini meninggalkan beberapa noda lebam di wajah dan tubuh pemuda beriris kelabu ini.

Tak sampai situ saja, seakan belum merasa puas menghafal setiap lekuk wajah pemuda bersurai abu-abu, tangan Harry serasa bergerak sendiri mendekat pada sepasang manik yang tertutup rapat. Mengelusnya pelan seperti takut kalau saja kegiatannya ini dapat mengganggu kelelapan Draco.

"Gulp." Harry menelan salivanya gugup, ia merasa terbuai dengan perlakuannya ini.

Harry berniat melanjutkan kegiatannya ini, perlahan namun pasti tangannya terjulur mendekat pada bibir yang terkatup rapat. Baru saja ia ingin merasakan menyentuh benda kenyal itu, tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan menginterupsinya dari niatannya sendiri dan menahan tangannya kuat.

"Apa kau sangat menginginkannya Potter?" Tanya Draco membuka matanya perlahan dan jangan lupakan seringaian yang terpasang manis di wajahnya.

"Deg." Harry merasa tertangkap basah, ia hanya mencoba menyembunyikan perasaan takutnya. Entahlah,mungkin antara malu dan takut. Malu karena mengingat perbuatannya yang dengan tanpa sepengetahuan Draco atau takut, mungkin ia merasa takut kalau Draco menagnggapnya aneh.

"A-apa maksudmu?, Aku baru saja ingin membangunkanmu Malfoy, k-kau jangan salah paham." Ujar Harry tergagap dan ia pun berusaha memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah dipastikan telah memerah sempurna seperti tomat matang, mencoba menghindar dari tatapan atau lebih tepatnya seringaian Draco yang kini tertuju padanya.

"Jangan berlagak kalau kau tak mengerti dengan maksudku Potter?, atau mungkin kau ingin kuingatkan lagi!" Ujar Draco membawa jemari halus Harry menyentuh sudut bibirnya sendiri. Draco berdiam sebentar didaerah itu dan melanjutkan membawa tangan Harry mengelus bibirnya berulang-ulang seakan tak rela kalau sampai jemari Harry menyudahi aktivitasnya ini.

"Deg."

"Deg."

Harry betul-betul kelabakkan sekarang. Ia memasang raut wajah tegang, ia tengah berusaha keras menenangkan gejolak hatinya sendiri. Demi apapun, Harry belum perah merasakan seperti ini. Tak ada lagi desiran, malah kini jantungnya beradu laju seakan ingin berpindah dari tempatnya berada.

Dracopun menarik tangannya dan membawa serta jemari Harry yang tak pernah lepas dari genggaman tangannya, menarik jemari yang seolah ingin terus membelai bibir Draco dan tak akan sudi melepaskannya.

"Apa kau sudah puas, Potter?" Ujar Draco bersama senyum lebarnya.

"A-aku-." Ucap Harry gugup.

"Ah kau belum puas rupanya, baiklah kurasa tak ada cara lain lagi selain ini." Tambah Draco dengan nada bicara yang dibuat-buat.

Harry yang tak mengerti dengan maksud pemuda dihadapannya ini, ia hanya menatap bingung seraya mengernyitkan lagi dahinya, mencoba memahami maksud Draco.

Draco terkekeh geli melihat aura bertanya yang langsung menguar dari wajah Harry, Dracopun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, meniadakan jarak antara mereka dengan pelan, sangat pelan malah. Sedikit demi sedikit jarak yang ada tinggal beberapa mili lagi, bahkan hidung mereka hampir berpapasan.

"Tenanglah." Ucap Draco pelan menatap sepasang manik hijau dihadapannya. Raut wajah yang sulit untuk digambarkan, terus saja terlihat diatas wajah Harry.

Draco terus mendekatkan wajahnya tanpa sedikitpun tatapannya beralih dari bibir tipis Harry yang dirasanya menjadi candu tersendiri baginya.

Hanya menempelkan kedua belah bibir mereka bersamaan, namun itu hanya permulaan. Draco terus saja maju mendekatkan lagi tubuhnya kearah Harry agar lebih nyaman meneruskan kegiatan mereka ini.

Draco yang sudah mendapat tempat yang nyaman untuknya, kini ia memberi pagutan-pagutan yang lembut diatas bibir Harry yang masih terkatup rapat. Menghisap pelan bagian atas dan bawah bibir itu secara bergantian.

"Eungh." Lenguhan terdengar dari Harry yang sudah merasa terbuai.

Seakan tak memperdulikan Harry yang terus saja melenguh dihadapan wajahnya, Draco terus saja mengerjai bibir Harry. Remasan kuat diatas bibir Harry menandakan pagutan lembut telah berubah menjadi lebih liar lagi.

Draco mulai merubah posisinya, ia berpindah menumpu pada sebelah tangannya yang kini berada diatas kepala Harry, Sebagian tubuhnya menindih Harry.

Draco menusuk-nusuk belahan bibir Harry bermaksud meminta akses lebih untuknya menginvasi seluruh bagian mulut Harry. Draco terus saja melakukan itu, Harry rupanya tak sedikitpun mengerti dengan maksud Draco padanya.

Draco yang tak sabar lagi menunggu, ia pun menggigit keras bibir bawah Harry.

"Akh." Harry merasa kaget karena Draco menggigiti bibirnya dan iapun sontak membuka kedua maniknya yang sempat tertutup menikmati alur permainan Draco.

Tak ingin menyianyiakan kesempatannya, kali ini Draco langsung memasuki gua hangat milik Harry. Lidahnya masuk mengabsen seluruh bagian yang ada disana. Menelusuri setiap deretan gigi Harry, menikmati setiap lekuk gua hangat itu.

Harry kembali terbuai, itu terbukti dari maniknya yang kembali terkatub rapat menikmati sapuan hangat lidah Draco, yang terus saja mengerjai mulutnya.

"Engh."

"Engh."

Sepertinya bukan Harry saja yang terbuai, Dracopun tak kalah melambung tinggi dengan aksinya ini. Lenguhan dari bibirnya sendiri tak dapat ditahannya. Demi apapun juga, Draco tak berniat berhenti dari kegiatannya ini.

"Ehhmph M-malfoy."

Harry yang merasa sudah kehabisan pasokan udara diparu-parunya, ia hanya bisa berharap dapat menyadarkan Draco dari aktivitasnya ini. Harry mendorong pelan dada Draco.

Draco beralih menatap intens Harry yang berada dibawahnya, dengan masih menautkan bibir mereka.

Tatapan penuh nafsu dari Draco telah berubah dengan senyuman menang yang terpancar jelas diatas wajahnya. Sepertinya Draco benar-benar puas sekarang, bisa terlihat dengan jelas dari senyuman lebarnya.

"Apa sekarang sudah puas?" Tanya Draco terkekeh melihat Harry yang sibuk meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Draco membawa jemarinya kesudut bibir Harry yang basah oleh saliva mereka berdua, mengusap jejak-jejak saliva yang terlihat menggantung disekitar dagu Harry.

Harry yang ditanya, hanya sibuk menetralkan lagi debaran di dadanya dan beralih menatap Draco.

"K-kenapa?, kenapa kau melakukan ini?. Bukankah kau tak suka denganku Malfoy, lalu apa maksudmu dengan ini semua?, Tolong katakan, jangan hanya mempermainkanku?" Harry benar-benar merasa tersulut emosinya sekarang, Draco yang memang belum memberi penjelasan apapun padanya.

"Apa ini belum cukup Potter, Apa aku harus mengungkapkannya lagi!" Kata Draco mengelus sayang surai Harry.

"Baiklah... Aku tak pernah menginginkanmu sebagai teman dan kukira kau sudah mengetahui itu." Kata Draco menyentil pelan puncak hidung Harry. "Karena aku ingin yang lebih dari sekedar teman. Apa sekarang sudah jelas?" Jelas Draco.

Harry menatap lekat kedua manik kelabu Draco, ia bisa melihat kesungguhan yang terpancar dikedua mata Draco.

Harry tersenyum senang dan langsung membawa tubuh Darco dipelukannya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Harry senang.

"Terima kasih untuk apa Harry?, kurasa aku yang harus berterima kasih padamu karena sudah memberikan ciuman kedua kita." Ujar Draco menyeringai.

Harry langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Draco, ia pun mengernyit heran. "Tapi ini ciuman p-pertamaku Draco." Ucapnya gugup.

Draco hanya bisa terkekeh sendiri mendengar penuturan Harry ini.

"Ini adalah yang kedua, percayalah padaku Potter." Ujar Draco terkekeh geli. Harry hanya bisa mengernyit heran menatap wajah Draco.

"Sudahlah, kita tak usah membahasnya lagi. Sudah kubilang kalau kau harus mempercayaiku dan kau harus selalu melakukan itu. Aku tak ingin peristiwa tadi siang terulang lagi." Ujar Draco dengan mengecup pelan kening Harry.

"M-maafkan aku Draco, kalau saja aku tak seceroboh itu, mungkin kau tak akan mengalami kecelakaan ini juga." Ujar Harry merasa bersalah.

"Diamlah, justru aku yang akan merasa bersalah jika terjadi sesuatu padamu."Ujar Draco lembut "Dan aku tak sedikitpun menyesali kejadian ini." Tambahnya lagi(mungkin maksud dari Draco sendiri mengingat ciuman yang terjadi ckckck).

"Mungkin kau merasa aneh dengan ini semua. Tapi aku tak menerima penolakan Harry, dan kau tau itu." Ucap Draco sedikit memaksa.

Kini giliran Harry yang terkekeh melihat sisi lain dari Draco, dirasanya baru kali ini Draco bersikap kekanakan seperti ini.

"Aku tau itu, mmm tapi aku tak sediitpun merasa aneh dengan ini semua." Ujar Harry.

"Tak ada perasaan sayang yang aneh, benar ataupun salah perasaan itu, semua terasa adil jika sudah menyangkut kasih sayang, setidaknya kalimat itu yang pernah diajarkan kedua orang tuaku." Ucap Harry menatap sendu kearah Draco. Bayangan pembicaraannya bersama kedua orang tua'nya terus saja berkelabat di pikiran Harry.

Draco benar-benar terpana dengan perkataan Harry itu, dia sempat merasa malu karena sudah merasa aneh dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Terima kasih Harry, terima kasih untuk tetap disampingku sampai sekarang ini." Ucap Draco menatap lekat sosok pemuda bersurai kecoklatan dihadapannya.

.

.

.

"A-ada apa mom?" Astoria yang baru saja dipanggil oleh seorang maid dirumah megahnya terlihat berjalan menuju arah ruang keluarga, dimana sang ibu tengah menunggunya.

"Brak." Wanita yang dipangggil mom itu, membanting kasar sebuah kepingan CD didepan anaknya.

"Jelaskan sekarang." Ujarnya terdengar tegas.

"I-tu, i-itu..." Kata Astoria tergugup.

"Itu apa?, apa kau tak bisa menjelaskannya?. Kurasa kami terlalu memanjakanmu, ibu tak tau apa yang akan diperbuat ayahmu kalau ia sampai tau tentang kejadian ini." Ujar sang ibu dengan meninggikan suaranya.

"Kenapa diam!, apa kau tak sadar siapa kita?, apa kau tak tau kalau kau benar-benar membuat kami malu kali ini. Ini sudah tak bisa dibiarkan lagi. Kenapa hanya diam saja, katakan sesuatu atau ibu akan mengirimmu sekolah keluar negeri." Sang ibu benar-benar tersulut emosinya sekarang, ia tak pernah menyangka anaknya dapat berbuat hal seperti ini. Ibunya memang sudah merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi, sampai-sampai ia harus datang mengahadap kesekolah. Tapi ibunya tak pernah membayangkan perlakuan anaknya ini, jujur saja, ibunya sampai harus menahan malu dan meminta maaf pada kepala yayasan sekolah.

Dari semua kelakuan buruk yang dilakukan anaknya, inilah yang terparah. Bayangkan saja anaknya dengan berani-beraninya menaruh sebungkus narkoba ditas teman sekolahnya.

"Katakan sekarang alasanmu, atau ibu akan mengirimmu pergi sekarang juga dan kau sangat tau kalau ibu tak pernah main-main dengan perkataan ibu. Katakan sekarang." Tambahnya marah.

"A-aku benar-benar minta maaf mom, tolonglah maafkan aku." Ujar Astoria memohon.

"Minta maaf?, apa kau kira hanya dengan meminta maaf semua masalah akan selesai begitu saja. Berhentilah berbicara berputar-putar dan katakan alasanmu yang sebenarnya. Ucap sang ibu menatap garang anaknya.

"A-aku benar-benar membencinya mom, aku benar-benar membenci anak miskin itu. Please mengertilah mom." Ucapnya masih dengan memohon.

"Apa dengan alasan membenci seseorang, kau bisa melakukan hal buruk pada orang itu?. Ini benar-benar tak masuk akal Astoria."

"Tapi mom, dia sudah merebut milikku, dan aku tak bisa menerimanya." Ucap Astoria.

"Milikmu?, apa anak itu sudah mencuri sesuatu darimu?. Kalau begitu kau tinggal katakan saja semua itu pada kepala yayasan. Apa kau tak tau kalau kau mendapat skors selama satu bulan!, pergilah dan katakan alasanmu pada ." Ucapnya menatap sengit sang anak.

"T-tapi mom aku tak bisa, kumohon mengertilah mom."

"Mengerti apa?, apa kau berbohong lagi sekarang?." Marah .

"Aku tak berbohong mom, aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Aku sangat membenci anak miskin itu karena-karena d-dia mengambil D-Draco dariku." Jelas Astoria akhirnya. Astoria merasa takut sekarang, tentang reaksi ibunya akan seperti apa, iapun hanya menunggu ibunya membuka suara dan menundukkan wajahnya dalam.

"Apa maksudmu sekarang, ibu benar-benar tak mengerti. Katakan dengan jelas." Ucap ibunya masih menatap marah anaknya.

"Maksudku, anak miskin itu dan Draco mempunyai h-hubungan mom." Kata Astoria tergugup.

"Hah, kukira nama Harry adalah nama seorang pria, rupanya seorang wanita. Kau mengetahuinya dari mana?" Tanya sang ibu penasaran.

"D-dia memang pria mom, dan aku melihatnya langsung, Dracopun sudah m-mengakuinya kalau dia menyukai pria itu." Kata Astoria panjang lebar.

"A-apa?, M-maksudmu kalau Draco Malfoy adalah penyuka sesama jenis, apa maksudmu itu?" Tanya tak percaya.

"I-iya mom, aku sudah menanyakannya langsung pada Draco dan Draco tak sedikitpun menyangkalnya. Pasti anak miskin itu yang sudah meracuni pikiran Draco mom, dan itulah mengapa aku sangat membencinya. Kumohon mom."

yang mendengar penuturan anaknya ini, hanya bisa terduduk bersandar pada punggung sofa, sungguh ia sangat terkejut mendengar penjelasan tentang calon menantunya itu.

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin?" Tanya ibunya lemah.

Astoria hanya menjawabnya dengan mengangguk pasti kearah ibunya.

.

.

.

"Sore Harry." Sapa Mione setelah masuk di salah satu kamar perawatan rumah sakit. Tepatnya ia bersama Ron Weasley tengah berdiri tepat dipintu masuk kamar inap Harry.

Senyuman lebar langsung tercipta diatas wajah pemuda yang disapa tadi." Masuklah." Kata Harry mempersilahkan kedua temannya ini yang masih menunggu didepan pintu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Terdengar Mione membuka suara.

"Aku baik-baik saja, mungkin lusa aku sudah boleh pulang. Kalian jangan cemas." Kata Harry tersenyum lebar.

"Sudah kubilang kalau Harry baik-baik saja. Kau tak tau Harry, aku sampai harus menyumbat telingaku mendengar Mione yang terus saja mengoceh tentang kecelakaanmu" Kata Ron melirik kearah Mione.

"Diamlah Ron, dan kau seharusnya bisa lebih berhati-hati lagi Harry. Kau benar-benar membuatku jantungan kali ini." Ujar Mione terlihat agak lega melihat keadaan Harry yang baik-baik saja.

Harry hanya membalas semua perkataan teman-temannya ini dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Apa benar kau mendapat kecelakaan bersama Draco Malfoy?" Tanya Ron penasaran.

"Kami mendengarnya langsung dari guru dikelas, apa itu semua benar Harry? Tambahnya.

"Ya, aku mendapat kecelakaan bersamanya." Ucap Harry ragu. Harry merasa takut kalau saja temannya mencurigai sesuatu. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas raut bertanya kedua orang dihadapannya ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bersamanya?, atau apakah ferret itu yang membuatmu sampai seperti ini?" Geram Ron yang menyangka bahwa Dracolah yang membuat Harry harus terbaring di tempat ini.

"Bukan seperti itu, malah Dracolah yang m-menyelamatkanku waktu kecelakaan itu terjadi." Jelas Harry.

"Aku tak melihat ada mobil yang menuju kearahku, kalau saja Draco tak datang menolongku, aku tak tau apa yang akan terjadi. Bukan dia yang membuatku seperti ini, malah akulah yang membuatnya seperti ini." Tambah Harry, merasa tak enak hati kalau Draco yang harus disalahkan atas kejadian yang menimpa mereka.

"Aku tak tau kalau orang itu bisa berbuat baik seperti ini." Ucap Mione takjub. Bukannya apa, selama ini Draco dijuluki pangeran es bukan karena apa, sifatnya yang tak perduli dengan hal yang terjadi disekelilingnya membuat orang-orang memberi julukan itu padanya.

"Ada yang aneh disini!" Ron berkata dengan nada bimbang, ia tengah berpikir keras tentang hal yang sangat mustahil menurutnya. Ia terus saja menatap bertanya pada Harry, seakan ingin mengorek informasi lebih dari temannya ini.

Harry mulai merasa kikuk dengan pandangan tajam kedua temannya ini. Harry sungguh ingin mengubah topik pembicaraan mereka, tapi ia tiba-tiba saja terdiam mendengar perkataan Mione.

"Bukankah kita teman Harry?, apa kau tak merasa ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada kami? Tanya Mione kesal. Wanita ini betul-betul kesal sekarang dengan tingkah Harry yang terlihat sangat jelas menutup-nutupi sesuatu dari mereka.

"M-maaf, aku tak bisa mengatakannya sekarang, tapi aku janji akan tetap menjelaskannya nanti, percayalah." Kata Harry memelas.

"Hhh baiklah, tapi ingat kalau kau harus menjelaskan pada kami nanti." Ujar Mione merasa sedikit kecewa mendengar jawaban Harry barusan.

"Baiklah." Kata Harry tersenyum tulus. Harry benar-benar tak ingin menyembunyikan apapun dari kedua temannya ini, tapi ia juga merasa tak enak kalau sampai mengatakannya tanpa bertanya dahulu pada Draco. Bagaimana jika Draco belum siap jika orang lain mengetahui tentang mereka, ia hanya tak ingin melangkah salah meskipun hanya untuk menjelaskan pada kedua temannya ini.

.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana son?" Tanya Narcissa melihat anaknya turun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Draco, mencoba memapah anaknya.

"Aku bisa sendiri mom." Kata Draco menatap ibunya. Draco sangat tak suka dengan sikap sang ibu yang dirasanya berlebihan, Draco merasa ia bisa sendiri tanpa harus diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Baiklah, tapi kau mau kemana son?, jangan menghilang lagi seperti kemarin, kau tak tau kalau ibu sangat mencemaskanmu?" Tanya Narcissa melepas pelan pegangannya pada tangan anaknya.

"Aku keluar sebentar mom, hanya sebentar." Ujar Draco mengelus sayang jemari ibunya, mencoba menenangkan hati wanita paruh baya ini.

"Jangan pergi terlalu jauh." Ucap Narcissa agak lantang, mengingat sang anak sudah berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

"Kriet." Bunyi pintu yang dibuka menyadarkan lamunan pemuda yang baru saja ingin terlelap. Senyuman tulus menguar dari wajahnya walaupun dapat dipastikan matanya sayu menahan rasa kantuk.

Draco berjalan mendekat kearah bed disana, tak ada satupun sapaan atau kalimat yang dilontarkannya, ia hanya berjalan pelan kearah Harry berbaring. Begitu sampai disana, ia langsung mengambil tempat disamping Harry, merebahkan badannya tepat disamping pemuda ini. Harry yang sudah mengerti dengan kebiasaan Malfoy muda ini hanya bisa menggeser tubuhnya kesamping seraya memberi tempat lebih untuk Draco disisinya.

"Aku tadi hampir tertidur." Ucap Harry membuka pembicaraan.

Draco menoleh kearah Harry "Tapi aku datang seperti biasanya." Kata Draco melirik arah jam yang bertengger manis didinding kamar itu. Saat itu juga seringaian tipis terpasang diatas wajah dinginnya "Apa kau sudah sangat merindukanku, Potter?" Ujarnya menyeringai iblis.

"A-aku tak berkata seperti itu, aku benar-benar hampir tertidur." Balas Harry merasa malu sekarang. Draco memang sangat tau cara membuat wajahnya merona seperti sekarang ini, lihat saja wajah Harry yang memerah temaram sempurna. Kalau ibarat buah, sudah dipastikan Harry sudah siap untuk dipetik.

Draco tersenyum lepas melihat kegugupan Harry. Perlakuannya ini selalu sukses membuatnya tersenyum sendiri.

"Tidurlah sekarang." Kata Draco membelai surai halus Harry. Draco terlihat nyaman melakukan ini. Sudah semenjak 5 hari yang lalu Draco selalu menemani Harry sampai pemuda itu terlelap, dan Draco akan menunggu sebentar sampai ia kembali kekamarnya sendiri. Tepat jam 21:00Pm Draco selalu datang menunggui Harry sampai pemuda itu benar-benar terlelap dan akan keluar meninggalkan kamar itu setelah 2 jam setelahnya. Berada disamping Harry membuat Draco merasa tenang, makanya pemuda satu ini tak pernah keberatan jika waktu minum obatnya ia undur sedikit.

Harusnya obat yang diminumnya itu telah berada didalam tubuhnya dari jam 20:00Pm, tapi ia harus rela men-skip sedikit jadwal kesehatannya itu demi pemuda yang berada direngkuhannya kini. Jadilah Draco baru akan mulai meminum obatnya setelah kembali dari kamar Harry. Alasannya, jangan ditanya lagi, tentu saja ia tak ingin ketiduran duluan sebelum memastikan Harry sudah tidur terlebih dahulu.

Harry yang sudah malu hanya bisa menanggapi ucapan pemuda disampingnya ini dengan mengangguk lemah. Ia tau, walaupun Draco tak melihatnya yang mengangguk mengiakan perkataannya, tapi setidaknya Draco dapat merasakan anggukkannya yang berada tepat diatas dada pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu. Tubuhnya menggeliat mencoba mencari tempat yang nyaman untuknya berbaring, tapi tentu saja masih harus berada dipelukan Draco, karena ini mutlak keinginan Draco yang yang tak bisa diganggu gugat lagi.

Draco semakin mengeratkan pelukannya setelah ia memastikan dulu selimut yang dipakai mereka terpasang sempurna menutupi tubuh mereka hingga sebatas dada. Mengecup lama kening dan puncak kepala Harry sampai dirasanya pemuda itu bernafas teratur dipelukannya.

"Bertahanlah bersamaku, ini semua tak kan mudah kita lalui. Asal kau tetap bersamaku, semua akan terasa lebih mudah untukku." Bisik Draco pelan sembari mengusap dan menatap sayang harry yang sudah terlelap.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Balasan Review:

.

989Seohye: Nih dah lanjut, dibaca lagi ya.

Dazelle Saputri: Selamat karna typo berkurang? Hehehe Makasih makasih. Yang liat Drarry kan dah baca diatas tadi. Mang pecundang seperti Astoria musti dibinasakan#What!# abaikan saya... Nih dah lnjt lg, jgn lp ninggalin jejak lagi.

Guest- Uzumaki Naa-chan: Kali ini end chap'nya gak buat penasaran kyk kmren. Dah lnjt lg, so jgn lupa review lg#maksa# ckckck.

Guest- Mel: Salam kenal ya # Waves# gak kok, Drarry gak prnh ktmu sebelumnya. Ceritanya nih, Draco terserang virus 'Love At First Sight' so... Emang banyak typo, thx dah ngingetin.

CCloveRuki: Thx krn jadi readers setia hehehe. Tapi, karena saya masih baru bljr nulis cerita, jadi kalo pake beta reader takutnya ntar malah gak bisa mandiri, jadi walaupun penulisannya agak hancur, saya bakalin coba lagi perbaikin. Nih dah lnjt, dibaca lagi ya.

Runashine88: Allo salam kenal#Waves#... Bukan Mione, kan dah baca diatas tadi. Thx dah sudi ninggalin jejak di tiap chap, jgn bosen ya! Dibaca lg.

Alvida the dark knight: Met gabung di cerita ini, allooow

Sannur: Iya, typo ma tanda baca'nya bnyk yg gak dah ngingetin lg. Apa sekarang timeline'nya masih trllu cpt?

Ryuusaki Shinju: Hi lam kenal. Gak papa kok, selama kritik dan saran yang membangun, pasti saya terima. Dah lnjt, d bc lg ya.

Guest- Mayasari: Hi... Nih dah lnjt, dibaca lg ya.

Izca RizcassieYJ: Emang pasaran kok, cerita model kayak gini kn dah menjamur dmn2. Thx krn dah sk ma alur crta ini.

Mylullaby's: Nih dah lnjt, dibaca lg ya.

Mikolamiko: Allo slm kenal, dah apdet lg, jgn lp bc ya.

Heyoyo: Thx, dah lnjt lg, jgn lp bc n' review yach.

.

.

.

A/N: Hi...Hi... Minal Aidin Walfaidzin Mohon Maaf Lahir Dan Batin tuk semua reader yang muslim ya.

Maap telat update dan belum sempat manjangin lg isi chap ini. Apa cerita ini semakin gak jelas?, tolong kasih tau pendapat kalian mengenai chappy ini. Semua kritikan dan saran membantu, pasti saya terima. Tapi ingat, jgn ada yang nge-flame ya Pwease-Puppy eyes.

Thx and selamat bergabung untuk new reader sekalian, thx jg buat yang sudah nge-follow n' nge-fave crta abal ini. Segitu aja, jgn lupa review lagi guys, thx and love u all.

.

.

R & R Please.


End file.
